Other players?(OCs story)
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: What if there's others players transferred to the Cross Reverie? What will happen? Find out guys. I hope you like it...
1. Chapter 1: What if?

**OC OV**

Hello everyone! I'm Pobie Kei Goldmine, 20 years old, ordinary college girl that has big bust on front and wide hips, I had an oldest brother, Ban Goldmine who was 28 years old and an youngest sister, Lukia Star Goldmine who was 18 years old.

We living in Japan, exactly in Osaka, Japan. Me and Lukia has same attitude, goofy and kind yet scarry sometimes and Onii-kun is calm, gentle and caring even though he is No-GF-Since-BIRTH! Even me still confused why onii-kun is not getting a girlfriend but I and Lukia understand him because he was workaholic. We didn't know how our parents gone, only Onii-kun remembered was we are children of unknown millionaires, Mr. Luke Goldmine and Ms Yuna Goldmine. They have no personal information yet only we have was picture of them, Papa Luke holding me when I was 2 years old and Mama Yuna was pregnant and small Onii-kun was in the middle.

Onii-kun remembers that Papa Luke died in car accident and Mama died after giving birth of Lukia. On that time, Onii-kun only took care of us even though we rich and many butlers and maids to took care of us, Onii-kun will do anything just to keep us safe and in good shape in life. He worked at Papa's the Gold Life Business Company as Chairman when he got 18 years old. Damn he is smart and good looking in his young age yet... I can feel frustration of my Onii-kun because he only do is study hard and after, work harder and even though he didn't show on his smiles and caring side, he not even enjoy his life as his teenagers years so me and Lukia decided to teach Onii-kun the newest and awesome game...

 **Cross Reverie**

That game is super duper cool! Even me and Lukia was like at first try this game so as exchange on all Onii-kun's hardworking and caring us, we are going to teach him how to enjoy his life even just in a game playing. We didn't know something gonna happen after a few months of playing this game.

 **Third OV**

Ban Goldmine, he is a man that has a dark brown hair that was nicely gel and arranged, deep golden eyes or should we say he has a handsome face, wearing a red suit coat and a scarf around his neck and shoulder, black shoes, tall height and well built body, who was finished his international meeting for new branches, expected successful meeting. He is too tired making those new sister companies agreed on his plan. Expansion of hotels.

"Sir Ban, the limousine is ready to leave" his assistant said as he nodded and thanked him.

He went down on the base floor from his 48th floor office in his own building and rode in his limousine. After one hour of travel, the car went inside of a mansion which in the middle of the forest.

The car stopped in the front of mansion as he went down from his limousine and the car went to the garage. He knocked on the door and the door opened by the old butler.

"Maky, good afternoon" he smiled.

"Ban-sama, welcome home and safe" Maky bowed and Ban entered the house.

"Maky, where is Pobie and Lukia?" He asked.

"Pobie-sama and Lukia-sama is in the living room, eating cheesecakes" Maky told him.

"Don't tell them I am home early, I will surprised them" Ban gave him a 'Shhh' sign and Maky sighed.

"Okey, Ban-sama" Maky smiled. Ban has barely or very barely have an enough time for his two little sisters because of lastly dilemma in the company that had finished just today in whole 6 months.

Ban sneaking as he saw his little sisters watching a Conjuring 2 while eating cheesecakes. He sneak behind and gave them a little shocked.

"Boo!"

"Aaaah!"

"Eeeeeh!"

The cheesecakes on their plates was smashed on Ban's face.

"Ouch..."

"Onii-kun!" Lukia, a freshman college girl who has a long black hair in high pony tail with E cup breast and wearing a pair of Fairy Tail pajamas. She went immediately to checked her Onii-kun.

"Are you alright, Onii-kun?!" Pobie, 4th year college girl who has a long brown hair in a braid and E cup breast, wearing a pair of Sword Art online Pajamas. She went to her Onii-kun who just chuckled lightly.

"I'm fine, but really, you shocked on that simple surprise" he said as he stood up and wiped some cheesecakes on his eyes. He saw the two just frowning at him.

"Wait I will washed my face" he went to the bathroom near at the living room after, he went back to the room as he saw them eating a new cheesecake on the table. He wiped the last wet part of his face as he sat with them on the couch.

"Why are you so early, Onii-kun?" Pobie asked.

"The meeting ended early so I went home and I will rest earlier" He grabbed fork and chugged some cheesecake as he ate it.

"Onii-kun! That's my fork!" Lukia pouted and Ban stick out his tongue.

"Grab your new fork" Ban smirked as Lukia grabbed new fork.

"Onii-kun, could we play something?" Pobie asked.

"What game?" Ban asked.

"Cross Reverie! That is awesome online role playing game! You will love it!" Lukia said.

"Ahm... you know I don't play those kind of games, only sports games" Ban said confusedly.

"Come on just try it..." Pobie giving him a puppy droopy eyes.

"Please, Onii-kun" Lukia gave him too a puppy eyes.

The oldest child of the Goldmines was now sighing and nodded as the two girls clapped their hands together in victory.

 **Few moments pass...? ﾟﾘﾜ** **? ﾟﾘﾜ**

Lukia and Pobie waiting Ban to change into his pajamas while sitting in their couch which inside of the gaming room. Ban wearing a Seven Deadly Sins Pajamas and he sat on his own computer as he opened. He searched the Cross Reverie and downloaded the game and registered.

"So all I need is to follow the rules for making your own character and beginners campaigns before I go in whole online field and level up right?" Ban asked as the two nodded as they log in their own respective computers.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾘﾶ** **? ﾟﾏﾃ** **? ﾟﾒﾥ** **? ﾟﾒﾬ** **? ﾟﾌﾎ** **?**

It's been 3 weeks since the three Goldmines playing the Cross Reverie as Ban love the game! He starting to play this game in his free time like breaks in his job or he went home early. Lukia and Pobie jawdropped when they saw his character, it was a male with long deep silver hair in loosened braid and it has a deep blue eyes, on his back who wearing a coat and royal suit that has long two swords on its hips, on his back has a long sycthe and wand for mages that made the character looked like a leader of clan or demon lord.

Most of all... his character named.. Ban. Seriously?

Lukia's character was a fairy-human girl character, it has a sword on her hips and magic wand too, it has sky blue or platinum blond hair with deep blue eyes and voluptuous body. Her character was level 120 and named on her name, Lukia Star.

Pobie's character was a swords woman with a magic, it has long purple haired in high pony tail with red eyes and wearing coat too. Her character was level 140 and named, Pobie Kei.

Yet... Ban's Character was level... 200!

That caused the two looked at him playing his character fighting on all group of players as his player has defeated the demon lord of the Death, Zirconia, last week.

"Damn Onii-kun, you're monster" Lukia said.

"Holy Moly! Your literally wiped them all in single attack!" Pobie sparkled her eyes.

"I heard a character Diablo, is defeated the one of the dungeon demon in the game so making me excited, he is a 150 level player" Ban smirked.

"But you defeated Zirconia in your level 113, you 'goddamit strong" Pobie said.

"Okey guys, let's go back to bed, its nearly midnight guys" Ban log off after defeating all his challengers because he has a meeting for tomorrow.

"Aww one hour more please" Pobie and Lukia pleaded.

"No" he said with commanding tone.

"Okey" the two nodded afraid to saw Ban's glaring eyes. He is scarry.

They have futons on the floor as they slept, they didn't know what will happened when they wake up.

Yet, Maky smiled as his body starting to disappeared into dust with a smile on his face while watching the falling comets.

"Ban-sama, Lukia-sama, and Pobie-sama, goodbye and good luck find your own freedom and true personalities, at least masters and mistress last wish is going to happened on this night" Maky smiled as he disappeared and the three Goldmines' bodies glowed in different colors and disperses slowly as they gone on where they laying.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾑﾑ** **? ﾟﾑﾤ** **? ﾟﾘﾼ**

On that time, Diablo or Takuma Sakamoto, who playing the Cross Reverie, he heard about a Ban, another demon lord character who just rookie and became level 200 player just in 3 weeks!

"What he did making his character do this miracle level up! Did he cheated?! No, I saw all the video clips about his fights, he didn't cheat and fighting clean and glory just like me but the way he fight is like a tactician of a war nor a genius businessman, he calculating all the moves that he will going to do" Takuma said as he read the unknown player's data but someones came, a couple challenged him making him wiped them off easily and he got new items.

Then shine filled his sight and he felt two soft yet moisten thing pressed on his cheeks. His eyes opened and two young ladies infront of him, a long black haired girl that has cat ears and tail and long blond hair girl with pointed ears or elf ears as he recognized her as an elf girl. Those soft things pressed on his cheeks were the two ladies' lips or they gave him a kiss.

"Huh?!" He only thought.

'Why I am in Diablo's body?!' he addedly thought.

He saw the two girls arguing who will be his master as he decided to used his Demon Lord acting.

"Stop fighting, you are standing infront of Diablo" he commanded in Demon lord speech.

"The Summon..." The girl which it has cat ears and tail, a Pantherian.

"Talked..." the elf girl said.

"Stop fighting, shake hands and make up with a smile!" Diablo said. The two did by their own body moves as a Enslavement collars appeared on their necks.

"Eeeeeh!" Only they said.


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I? Where are they?

**Third OV**

Pobie woke up feeling the tingling sensation on her neck as she chuckled and she stretched her arms and sat up.

"Good morning?" She opened her eyes as she saw that she was in a forest near at the river.

"What the hell is going on?" She stood up as she felt her body weight became heavy and looked at her gauntlet arms.

'Holy crap! I'm wearing an armor!' she thought. She touched her hair as she saw it was a purple!

"Eeeeeh! My hair!" She screamed as she went on near clear river. She saw a familiar girl with voluptuous body wearing a familiar expensive and powerful armor, she has a long purple hair with blue eyes? Her character was a red eyes? What ever. And she saw a Sword Art Online hair pin on her bangs, two swords and she wearing a small skirt, fighting boots, and most of all half black cape on her right shoulder.

"This is me... wait! I am in my character in Cross Reverie! The natural swordswoman, Pobie Kei!... wait that's my first name right" she whispered excitedly.

"Something missing... where is Onii-kun! Lukia-chan!" She shouted as she noticed on the ground. It has a printed on the grass ground where she woke up, it was magic circle and a bag of money and her magical cloak in the game.

'Maybe Onii-kun and Lukia-chan are maybe brought them somewhere on what happened, I had a very strong gut feeling about that I am right' she thought.

"My cloak, one of my items... so that means, I am really in the Cross Reverie... oh my gamer's intuition is tingling in excitement! No no no no, I need to find first Onii-kun and Lukia-chan and at the same time, maybe I could get some solo jobs here to keep my needs up and leveling up and investigate about this world, I am still level 140, so I need to level up to beat Onii-kun! That's it!" She stood up as she wore her magical cloak and picked up her bag of moneys. But, something she noticed inside of her bag. It has a scroll that has a golden ribbon. She opened and read it making her guts was correct.

"Your siblings is here in this world, search and find them..." she read but there's no one who wrote it.

"Okey, I need to find them, be careful, Onii-kun, Lukia-chan" she whispered in the air.

 **On Lukia...**

A half Fairy and half human laying down on a grass ground as she woke up, she was in a middle of the forest and she felt something weird on her body. She looked around and saw a bag of money on the ground which printed a magic circle.

"Wait...That means we been transferred into Cross Reverie?! That is so cool, but where is Pob-nee and Onii-kun?" She whispered as she saw her hands and cute pink semi formal dress of her character that she wearing now.

"And... that means... I am Lukia Star! The Fairy and I have a wings" she said and closed her eyes thinking how she will show her wings. She felt a warm on her back and enchanted the word.

'This might be work like in the game' she took a deep breath and calmed.

"Elemental wings!" She said a rainbow colours glowed on her back and two set of wings that changing colors from red, orange, green, blue and gold.

"But what is my plan?" She went on thinking position. An idea popped in her head.

"Yes, I will search Pob-nee and Onii-kun and at the same time and events, I need to enter a guild so I could feed my self" she dumbfounded.

"Well, Let's go, Lukia!" She flew up with her bag of money.

While in the mid air, she saw a group of people that had been look like ambush by group of monsters.

"Help! Help us! Please someone help us!" The people there said.

'I think I need to help them' she thought.

The group of people that was in middle of group of monsters was group of Elves which where travelers.

They saw a shadow looming them as they heard a feminine voice enchanted a spell.

"Ice bullets!" An Big ice shards strike the monsters killing them instantly as the Elves jawdropped on awe as they saw a beautiful lady with wings?! A Fairy?!

'Fairy!?' they thought.

"Are you alright?" Lukia asked & she saw a group of Elves.

"Thank you, Miss Fairy, I am Evlior, I am the leader on this group of travelers" the male with long blond hair that tied up in pony tail.

"This is Geiger (brown haired male elf) and Krulmien (a short dirty blond haired male elf), this young elf is Moore (12 year old young girl elf), my daughter" Evlior said as the girl ran onto her.

"You're a Fairy? Your magic is so cool!" Her deep blue green eyes sparkled on her.

"I am Lukia Star, A demi-fairy and a half human" Lukia said and ruffles the kid hair as her wings disappeared.

"You're a demihuman too" Evlior said.

"Uhm guys, I have no where to go, I need to search my other siblings so... I need to go in some temporary place" she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you might come with us in the Elven nation for temporary shelter and temporary job while searching your other siblings" Geiger said.

"Really?" She asked and they nodded.

"Yosh! Thank you so much" she smiled.

"Miss Lukia is coming with us! Yippee!" Moore squealed.

"So let's go, it's gonna be weeks of walking through back on our Nation" Evlior said as they nodded.

Lukia didn't know there's a scroll inside of her bag which same scroll that Pobie had.

 **Ban's place...**

Ban woke up as he saw that he wasn't in their gaming room.

"Lukia... Pobie. Where the hell are we?-" he was cut off when he saw himself in the mirror, a familiar male.

' **WHAT THE HECK I'M IN MY CHARACTER'S BODY?!'** He touched his face and looked his body.

"I need to find Lukia and Pobie, maybe they were inside of their own characters too" he grunted as he saw a scroll on the bed where he woke up. It was the same as Pobie's scroll.

"Dammit! I knew it! We been transferred into another world like the game Cross Reverie, I need to find them" He said as he went to the door and walked through the halls.

'Its looked like I am in the dungeon' her thought. Then he heard a group of people running in the main hall as he saw a group of cloak people.

"You are maybe the Demon Lord of its dungeon" other one cloak person said.

"Y-yes" he rose an eyebrow.

"We are going to capture you! Now!" The cloak said.

Then, something a smoke filled his sight and he felt dizzy.

"Why my world is spiiiiinnnniinng..." he fell as he heard them before he went into slumber.

"Sorry, Demon Lord of Death, we know you are happy on your peaceful place but, we need just a little of your power to destroy and eliminate the humanity.. with the Fallens.." the person said with a smirk.

"Damn you..." Ban fell unconscious.

 **Back to Diablo...**

Diablo was now walking with two girls who just summoned him on the Starfall tower to be their summon but, because of his Magic Reflection, the summoning spell back fire to them making them have a Enslavement collars. Now, they will going to the Faltra City to find a solution how to remove those collars.

"Wait, We will going to introduced ourselves." The elf girl stopped & smiled.

"Now, geez, well at least we could" The Pantherian girl said.

"I'm Shera Greenwood, I want to become an adventurer" the elf girl smiled as her oversized boobs juggled.

"I'm Rem Galleu, I hope you could help me to get stronger" the Pantherian girl said.

"So how about you Summon?" Shera asked as he went first at them.

"I am Diablo, the Demon Lord" he smirked.

"The Demon Lord..." Rem whispered.

"Cool! I summoned an awesome summon!" Shera squealed.

"Hey! I'm the one who summoned him!" Rem argued as they starting to fight again.

"Stop! I thought we are heading to the City! Tsk" Diablo started to walked away.

"Diablo-san! Wait" Shera ran after him as Rem followed them behind.

He thought that he really was in another world that was Cross Reverie and he looked at Shera's big bust.

'This girl's is awesome!' he only thought.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾦ? ﾟﾒﾦ?

They reached the Faltra City as they end up sharing one room and another problem on poor anti-social Diablo making anxious and nervous but some knocks came to their door. Rem opened it and it Celestine from Mage Association of the Imperial which protecting the whole Faltra.

"Celestine Baudelaire of Magic Association" Rem said.

'What a Mage Association was doing here?!' Diablo thought.

"I know we didn't meet personally but..." she looked around and saw a collars on their neck and looked a Diablo.

"I am interested on your story" she smiled.

They went down to the bar room which they will going to talked about the collars at the same time, Shera eating a lot.

"Could you removed those Enslavement Collars on them, Diablo" Celestine asked.

"I already if I know how to remove the collars" Diablo said.

"But I am curious because why a Mage's Association is doing here... I will give a permit to tell me" Diablo crossed his arms under his chest.

"Why are you disrespecting Miss Celestine, you demon?!" The man named Galluk roared.

'This Guy is scarry... but I can't let down my Demon Lord facade' he thought.

"How dare you talked to me like that, plebeian!" Diablo warned and glared.

Galluk was stepped back because of fear on Diablo's dangerous radiating aura and deviously glare at him.

"Don't speak like that on Diablo-san." Celestine said as Galluk nodded and leave them to talk.

"So that means we need to start from the scratch" Celestine said.

"But... Miss Celestine, you don't have to put me some with guards to protect me, I can fight for myself" Rem said as Celestine respected her decision.

"Well, we gonna just search how to removed those collars on your necks and Rem-san you're important in this world" Celestine said.

"Yes, I know, Celestine" Rem said.

"That's for tonight, See you next time" Celestine said as her group walked away and exited the inn.

'Something secret lying in here! My gamer's intuition is starting to kick in! Something on Rem hiding very important like in the games!' Diablo smirked.

"Rem, what she mean that you're important? I give you a permission to tell me" Diablo asked.

"I will never tell" Rem glared at him.

'So...' Diablo picked up her and put her in his shoulder.

"Put me down! Idiot!" Rem struggled.

"If someone refused on my command, I will torture them" Diablo smirked deviously making Shera gulped and went back to her eating.

They went up to their room as he put down Rem on the bed.

"Now tell me what is going on" he smirked.

"Never" Rem glared.

"Hmmm well" he hovered over her as she became scared.

"Are you going to disgrace me?!" She asked. Diablo stopped on his tracks as he realized he went over a little then he saw her cat ears and starting to tickled her there. He thought it was fluffy ears.

"Tell me now"

"I won't..'hm!

"Stubborn woman... how about this" he blow her ears as she moaned.

'I just remembered the stray cat that I used to play in my childhood days' he thought. However, he looked down and he saw her in heat.

'Craaaaapppp! I think I over did it!' he thought.

"Are you going to accept me no matter what?" She asked.

"I, Diablo, I will listen and accept what it is" he smirked confidently.

"Rest assured" he bit her cat ear making her screamed on overwhelming feelings.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾅ

He was sitting at outside waiting shed and he just learned about that Demon Lord Krebskulm, the Demon Lord of the Fallen or demon beings and he promised that he will destroyed that Demon and they will find a way to extract the demon lord without sacrificing her life. Until, a group of Mage's Association as Galluk leading them who just drunk.

"Hey you, trash demon! How dare you to talked to me like that!" Galluk said as he decided to leave.

"I have no time for those like you, plebeian" Diablo or Takuma said. So that, it caused tick off much on Galluk as he threw a bottle of booze on Diablo's back.

"How dare you to speak me like that, I am Galluk! One of the top ranker in Mage's Association!" Galluk said as he picked a crystal and smashed on the ground as a Salamander popped out from the wild smoke.

"I will punish you or give you some few burns, demon!" Galluk laughed.

"This is Level 30 Summon Salamander... but it's too weak" Diablo whispered.

"Now, Salamander!" Galluk said.

The Salamander attacked or roared a bursting fire throwers on Diablo but nothing happened. His group stepped back away and he gulped in fear.

"What are you?!" Galluk gritted his teeth.

"I am Diablo and you're summon is very weak and it can leave a scratch on me, well, I am level 150" he declared making Galluk shocked in fear.

"There's no way someone like you have a powerful! Salamander! Kill him!" Galluk ordered but before the Salamander attacked, Diablo cast the spell 'Explosion'.

"Explosion!" Diablo said as the Salamander looked at him.

"I will not give you any mercy" he said as explosion occurred in the place.

"What the hell are you! You just a trash demihuman!" Galluk sat on the ground and very scared.

"I, Diablo, the demon lord from another world!" Diablo smirked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other World

**A/N: Ban's character is look a like of Oda Nobunaga of sengoku night blood except Ban's character's hair is silver color and his eyes is blue violet color.**

 **THIRD OV**

Ban felt a dizziness and huge pain of head ache when he woke up. He saw himself that he was in a room but he can feel the power that surrounding his surroundings.

"Now, where the hell I am? I've been kidnapped?" Ban asked himself as he saw a double swing door or Dutch door as he tried to opened it, he been electrocuted.

"What the heck is this? The whole room has a magical lock field?" He whispered as a voice filled his room.

"Good morning, my lord" a voice that came from his mirror in the room. He looked at it and he saw an old dark elf? It has a long white beard as he had a hat that looks like a priests, he was holding a staff that should be a sorcerers had and he was wearing a dark robes.

"I am Lector, the dark elves commander, my lord, what do you need? There's a foods on the table-" Lector cut off when he saw a glaring Demon Lord or Ban is glaring at him.

"Where the hell I am? What do you need from me? Answer me" Ban demanded.

"Expected on Demon Lord, direct to the point, we need your power to clean the world" Lector said calmly.

"Or should you say, erased the whole humanity" Ban's glare became deeper.

"Yes, my lord, but the way you thinking now is you still not understand and that cause of imperfect redirection of yourself, my lord" Lector said.

"I will never help you to kill innocent humans and other species in this world" Ban declared making some dark elves on back ground gasped in shocked while Lector just hummed.

"My theory is correct. Our Lord Zirconia has a amnesia." Lector tapped his long beard.

"Amnesia? Me? Zirconia?" Ban confusedly yet he got some very gut feeling that it was bad. He thought of these dark elves thought that he was their Demon Lord of Death, Zirconia. He just defeated this Demon Lord in the game and inherited the power.

"Well, my lord, I will talk to you later" Lector disappeared on the mirror as Ban sat on his red velvet king size bed.

"Oh god... what I am get involved?" Ban sighed in frustration.

"If they knew that I am a player came from the other world, my little sisters will get in trouble... I need to act like a Demon Lord but I don't like what they planning and they going to plan on me. Because of this magical lock field, I can't escape" he murmured and sighed. Then, a growl from his stomach as his cheeks blushed.

"I think I'm hungry" he said.

On the snowy mountains which far away from demihumans and Fallens. The place of dark elves and their kinds living in a village. A group of elder elves talking what will they going to do on their Lord or Ban.

"What we'll going to do because our Demon Lord refused to kill mortals and Fallens?" One of the elders asked.

"He was still our Lord, who just awakened after centuries of deep sleep, we really felt his surging power inside of his tower and saw him awake but he not even noticed us as his followers and most of all, he refused on killing those trash mortals" one of the elders gritted his teeth.

"But we can't disobey his refusal because he is our Demon Lord" the other one pointed.

"However, we can help him remember how to punish the mortals" Lector smirked.

"How?" They unison.

"I have a ways to get our Lord's memories back" Lector tapped his staff.

 **On Pobie's situation...? ﾟﾌﾎ** **? ﾟﾘﾒ** **?**

Pobie is now walking in a dessert for two days as she using her cloak to cover herself from the intense heat of the sun.

'Please God... help me' she prayed and her chump lips.

"Water... water..." she murmured because of thirsty that she feeling now.

Then, she saw village in near yet still in the desert. She ran fast as she got in the entrance. She saw a two guards, guarding the village but two spears pointed on her.

"Where are you came from? Who are you?" The one of the guard asked.

"I am a traveler and a free lance swordswoman, I just need water and temporary shelter because I am going to the Faltra" she removed her hood and two guards blushed on her pretty face.

"Please let me in" she pleaded with cute puppy eyes.

"Okey Miss, but don't make a trouble or else we gonna kick you out" the guard said.

"Thank you so much" she said and the two guards opened the gate.

She entered as first noticed, this village looked like in Suna or Hidden Village of the Sand of Naruto. She asked some people there or demihumans where she could get a hotel room as she been pointed on a Sweet Inn. She rented a room for one week so she could do some research.

She laid her bag of money and read the scroll again. She sighed and thinking about her siblings.

"What are they doing now?" She removed her cloak and laid on the bed as she drank a whole bottle of water in it.

"Oh I want to take a bath" she groaned.

Suddenly, an explosion heard in the village and screams from the people there. Pobie stood up from her bed and went to her window. She saw a group of guerillas or bandits stealing goods and jewelries of the pawnshops in the village which near at Sweet Inn.

"Holy cow... why there is no guards fighting those bad peoples!" She grabbed her two swords and went out of the inn with inhuman speed. She saw a bandit going to struck the sword on a grasswalkers or bunny boy.

'I wish it would work like in the game! Please let me God help this people!' she thought and holding her two swords.

"Triple Smash!" Her movement speed up as she slashed on the bandit but the impact was so much because of being level 140, the whole guerillas threw in the air and she hugged the kid.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" She looked at the bunny kid who just shivering in fear and shock.

"Hai, Onee-san" the bunny kid nodded. She let the bunny kid go as he went up to his own parents..

"Who is she?"

"She looked like an Imperial knight"

"No, she looked like more swordswoman"

"Obviously"

"Who are you bitch to attack us!" The bandits stood up yet wounded except their leader who just wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Why are you here, idiots?" Pobie glared at them.

"We don't need to answer your question! How dare you to call us idiots! You-" one of the bandits cut off on his middle of sentence when their leader tapped his shoulder. The leader is a Dwarf, he has a tattoo on his arm.

'Sorcerer' she thought when she saw a wand on his hip.

"You pretty lady, why don't you come with us, sure you might enjoy it" he smirked.

"Nope. Just leave this village peacefully before something happens" she glared at them.

"What if we don't?" The leader taunted.

"It will be difficult on you if you didn't" she cracked her shoulder.

"Oh are you challenging me!" He shouted as he pulled a crystal that looked like a diamond shaped.

'What is that?' she looked at the crystal.

"Sir, Are you serious? You're going to used that summon?!" One of the bandits asked.

"Yes, I need to teach a lesson on this lady" he said as he smashed the crystal on the ground. The green whirlwinds of magic surrounded as a big Chimera appeared.

"Fire Chimera" Pobie whispered yet excitedly.

'So this is a Fire Chimera! A summon! It's look cool!' Pobie thought.

"Hahaha. This a Fire Chimera, a level 28 chimera! You gonna be dead" the leader smirked.

"That's very... weak" she mumbled.

"Now give a bursting roar!" The Chimera launched a firing burst of fire on her as an explosion filled her place.

"She is dead... what the!" The leader jawdropped on what he saw, Pobie still standing without any scratches or burns.

"Nice, but it's didn't hurt me even a pinch. So it's my turn" she smirked as she went on her stance. She lifted her right sword... and casting as spell.

A blue circle popped infront of her as she chanted the spell.

"Ice thrower!" A beam of blue ice attacked the summon killing it instantly without any trace left as the whole dirty and dusty road filled with ice and ice spikes even on some stores there.

The group leader fell and sat on the ground with other members who ran away afraid for their lives and some of them stayed yet frozen in fear. A flowing free purple hairs of a swordswoman who holding two swords in both armored gauntlets.

She pointed her left sword on the leader's neck and she looked at him with dead and serious eyes.

"Don't come back here ever again or else, I will bury you under 60 feet of the ground" she warned as all the bandits ran away. She sighed in relief as she heard a claps and cheering behind her.

"That lady in armor is a bad ass!"

"What level she was?"

"She is so cool"

"Onee-san what is your name?" The kid that she saved asked her.

"I am Pobie Kei, the natural free lance swordswoman" she grinned.

'This is gonna be nice yet trouble for myself being a hero like' she thought.

 **On Lukia's Situation? ﾟﾘﾚ** **? ﾟﾘﾚ** **?**

She was with the travelers as she humming a song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore in the middle of the night because she can't sleep and worried about her other siblings.

'Its been two days and two nights I was here even them...' she thought.

"Lukia-nee, you can't sleep?" A voice behind her making herself squeaked like a mice.

"Oh gosh... It just you, Moore. Why are you still up?" Lukia asked.

"Uhm I heard you stood up from your futon making me wake up" Moore sat on beside her as she looked up on the clear night sky with beautiful stars lightening the night view.

"I am just... worried on my Pob-nee and Onii-kun" she said and looked up on the sky.

"Don't worry about them, you just told us they are super strong, stronger than you... so they can fight for their selves." The little girl smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right about it" Lukia smiled.

"Let's get back on sleep, we have three weeks of traveling before we get back to the Lyferia, the Elven Nation" Moore tucked her sleeves and she nodded.

She looked back on the night starry sky.

'Onii-kun, Pob-nee, please be safe'

 **On the Diablo's...? ﾟﾘﾣ** **? ﾟﾘﾣ** **? ﾟﾘﾣ**

Diablo woke up as he thought that it wasn't a dream. He sat up but he felt two unfamiliar sensation in his left hand. He looked at where it came from... he grabbing Shera's right big boob.

' **A boob!'** he started to panic.

'Okey let's remove gently' he try to remove but his hand do different, his left hand starting to squeezed her right boob.

'Aaaah! My left hand moves on it own! Left hand! Left hand! It wasn't listening to me!' his panicking started to rise.

'Right Hand? Right-hand?! Also this too?! Waaaaah!' he thought & saw his right hand touching and squeezing Rem's left breast. He tried to removed them but it wasn't really listening to him. The solidity and softness which combines on firm and bottomless.

'Boobs are awesome!' he thought.

'But Social death will be on me!' he gritted his teeth.

Shera stirred and started to wake up. She opened her eyes saw Diablo squeezing her boob.

"Eh! Diablo?! What are you doing?!" She gasped and Diablo immediately removed his hand from her.

"You shouldn't do that, but if you chose me as your master, I will let do things" she blushed.

'Eeeeeh! You'll let me do that if I choose you!' he thought.

But, Rem woke up because of their noisiness and she saw Diablo's squeezing her small left tit or budding breast. Diablo saw Rem blushed furiously and he started to panicking again.

'What will I say?! Wait... Demon Lord act... Act bold with dignity' he thought.

"Rem, hold your chest out" Diablo said as Rem looked at him she was going to do something.

"Your budding breasts are valuable assets, too" he gestured that caused Rem had a big tick marks.

" **You Pervert!"**

 **SLAP!**

 **TIMESKIP**? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾨ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾘﾡ

Diablo's group went out as Rem still mad at him. He noticed different species and kinds like Grasswalkers, Dwarves, Pantherians, Elves and Demons, but there's he noticed, he saw not too much humans is coming in Faltra City.

"Why there's not much humans here?" Diablo asked.

"Because this city where demihumans could go so they could live here peacefully and also only block for demihumans, it's hardly to saw humans" Rem answered.

"How about the magic levels,do you have here as measure the strengths?" Diablo asked.

"Yes, I don't have magic levels but I want to be adventurer" Shera said.

"I am level 40 summoner, in fact, we are going to do Adventurers' Guild of this city to assessing your levels" Rem told them.

"So that's why! I wasn't registered in any guild so I don't have" Shera realized.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾔﾪ? ﾟﾔﾪ

Now they are in a Guild, the Second floor which they could registered. Shera filled up on hers and Diablo's but they been told to have a blood seal.

'Blood Seal!' Diablo thought.

"Oh... it is kinda scarry..." Shera whispered.

"Hmp, if you are balk at this you can't be an adventurer" Diablo said as he grabbed the knife.

'This is nothing' he cut her forefinger but he cut deep as too much blood spit out.

'I over did it and cut much!' he thought. Yet, he used it seals his registration as now, they will know their levels by mirror could read what level they have.

Shera got first as she put her right hand and filled it with magic. The mirror reflected her image from top of her head to under or her breasts.

"Wow your level is 30" the registrar said.

"Aww, I've lost on Rem" she pouted. Now on Diablo's turned, but the mirror went black and started to produced black aura and electrics caused everybody became afraid.

"What the" he pulled out his hand on the mirror as the scary things stopped as Sylvie, the guildmaster, came to checked them.

"What is happened?" She saw the group.

"This group, I want to talk about you" she said.

After that, Sylvie explained to him that he couldn't registered because he is stronger than her but Diablo that he wouldn't mind of registered at least that he could got some rewards from the missions that's all he need.

"You such an interesting man" she laughed.

"Well, welcome to my guild" she offered a shake hands and he did.

"Now let me find some suited mission for you" Sylvie smiled as she get up from hers seat and searched a mission but she found one even though it wasn't really suited to his level.

"Well, I think there's no mission will suited you, however, I have a mission you might go if you like it, but this mission sounds like fishy" Sylvie gave the paper. It was about a Madara Snake, the mission request is to get the snake's eyes for the customer that give the mission which came from Mage's Association.

"Okey that will be fine" Diablo shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4: Studying? Princess?

**Third OV**

Lukia has been walking for three days as they now in another village to slept and rest for today. She was in a bathroom that has a body length mirror. She went out from the shower as she looked at her self...

'I am her now... That seems universe decided again but why us? We just happy and content in our life until now... the universe has planning something to us? I hope we could do this... Onii-kun, Pob-nee, I will search and find you no matter what and I will get stronger to protect you, both of you' she smiled at her self inside of the mirror.

"Lukia-nee, are you finished? I really need to take off" Moore's voice rang as Lukia sighed.

"Just a moment, I already finish" Lukia said.

"Okey" she heard her footsteps went somewhere.

After a few moments, she went out and wearing a simple dress and fighting sandals.

"Okey you can-" she been cut off when Moore ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"She really need it" Lukia giggled.

Then a knock came on their door as she opened. It was Evlior who holding a foods.

"Evlior, could you take care of Moore for awhile.. I will walk outside to see some views here" Lukia said.

"Oh okey, come back earlier and be careful" Evlior fatherly toned.

"Hai"

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾍﾩ? ﾟﾍﾭ? ﾟﾌﾉ? ﾟﾌﾇ? ﾟﾌﾆ?

Lukia is walking around in a simple village that has humans and demihumans.

The village was a peaceful and simple and she spotted a potion ingredients store.

'Maybe I could make mana potion and health potion here' she thought & entered the store.

The sales clerk confronted and greet her. It was a Pantherian male.

"Hello good afternoon ma'am, how can I help you?" He asked on Lukia.

"Well... I need the ingredients for healing potion and Mana potion" she asked.

"Here ma'am, follow me" he smiled as she followed him. He brought all the ingredients in the counter and totalled how much.

"Ma'am, you got 35 silver coins in total" he said.

"Here, and thank you" she gave a 10 gold coins and she got an exchange of 4 bronze coins as she grabbed her ingredients.

She went out from the potion store and she saw another, a books store. She went inside and she asked a help from the sales lady which an elf, where she could found a book of their language and alphabets so she could learn... because she can't read their writings.

She bought and went back to their inn as she saw the whole group was there.

"Lukia-chan!"

"Lukia-nee!"

"Lukia!"

"Lukia-san!"

The whole group went her asked if she was okey, something happened, did someone hurt her or something.

"Calm down guys, I'm just buy ingredients for healing potion and Mana or Magic potion and I need to know how to read and write..." Lukia blushed in embarrassment. They all went silent.

"You can't read and write" they all unison of curiosity. She nodded shyly and caused Evlior chuckled.

"Don't worry we can teach you, why you can't?" He asked.

"I got an amnesia... but I only remember was the faces of my older sister and oldest brother" she said sadly even though she need to lied to them to keep her true identity.

"I'm sorry, if I asked... so after eating dinner... I will teach you how to read and write" Evlior smiled fatherly and she nodded.

"Thank you" she smiled.

 **Diablo's situation...**? ﾟﾘﾥ? ﾟﾘﾡ? ﾟﾒﾥ

Diablo, Shera and Rem was now in the Man-Eating Forest where man-eaters monsters living in. Shera sensed something or someones.

"Did many people take this mission?" Shera asked.

"Why do you asked?" Rem sensing wrong here.

"I sensing them many here near at our place" Shera said. That made Rem and Diablo went on their fighting positions.

"Shera, I couldn't tell if you're major idiot or simple idiot? I don't know" Rem commented as she pulled out her summoning crystal.

"Do you remember, Sylvie said this mission something fishy" Diablo pulling out his staff.

"Eeeh!? You mean..." Shera shocked what will happened.

"That meant they are going to ambush us. Now tell me where are they and leave it to me" Diablo holding his staff.

"There, there and over there" she pointed.

Diablo lifted up his wand or staff and chanted his magic spell.

" **Burst Rain!"** A multiple red magic circles appeared and launched a many fire balls which caused a large explosions above on trees. The two females were shocked of Diablo's power.

Then, a few people fell down to dodged the fires.

"Elves!" Shera gasped in shocked.

'What is going on..?' Diablo thought.

"Celsior!? What are you doing?" Shera asked.

"Shera-himesama we are here to rescue you and bring back to Lyferia Kingdom" The leader of elite knights of Elven Kingdom or Celsior said.

'Hime? Shera?!... oh.. Greenwood, those name are royal blood family of Elven nation, the Greenwood's Kingdom' Diablo thought.

'I think, or I could tell, someone in Mage's Association has a grudge on me so he deceive this group that I am a slave trader's Diablo thought.

"Slave trader, bring and free Shera-himesama on the nation or else we gonna take her by force will." Celsior said.

"I will never come back, and I know it was Onii-san's order. I am not a slave, I want to be free, and especially... I am belong to myself!" Shera declared.

They all went silent and Rem smiled on her bravery.

"But, still we couldn't tell your position now is complicated, however you are still weak to live by your own" Celsior said.

"You, buffoons!" Diablo said that made the elite troops looked at him.

"You made three mistake, first, I am not slave trader. Second, Shera is not weak and besides, I lending her my power and third..." He glared.

"You made an enemy of me! You gonna be punish" he declared.

"How dare you to insult us! Bring back Shera-himesama to us!" They launched simple arrows on him but nothing happened.

"What the..." Celsior gritted his teeth.

"Do you even fight a demons or Monsters?" Diablo asked.

"No we haven't" he answered.

'So it seems... they even face someone like demons or Monsters always' Diablo thought.

"How about this!" Celsior said a pulled out the Tempests Arrow.

"You're thinking that might be hurt me... then, how give it a try" Diablo smirked.

'I always saw that in the game' he thought.

"You demon..." Celsior launched the Tempests Arrow. It hit on Diablo's chest with solid hit but it wasn't affected him.

"How?!" They all shocked and Shera relieved that Diablo is okey.

"Now, let this fear etched on your hearts in your whole life" Diablo raised his arm that holding the staff.

" **Freezia**!" He said and big light blue magic circle appeared above the forest. The magic flowed around and freezes the whole forest making the elite troops shaken in fear.

"What are you?" Celsior asked.

"The demon lord of another world" Diablo declared and some shuffles heard. They saw Galluk who is the one out those elves about the fake info.

"You weak demihumans! I thought you were elite troops!" Galluk shouted at them.

"Hey plebeian, are you the one who put them on this, an they seems convinced that I am a slave trader" Diablo asked.

"Eh ano... It wasn't my fault that this demihumans were stupid and they misunderstood on the info" Galluk said.

"And using the name of Mage's Association? I think Celestine wouldn't be happy if she know this of yours" Rem interrupted.

"If you did this to me, I will never spare your life" Diablo warned.

"I'm not the wrong here" Galluk ran away.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾌﾎ** **? ﾟﾌﾋ** **? ﾟﾌﾋ**

Pobie became famous on that day, she had a lot of people who thanked her as some goods and even money. She do some great jobs in whole day.

Afterwards, the night came and she was back to her hotel room, she went to her table that has a ton of books about Lyferia, the Human Kingdom, Elven Kingdom, Fallens, and others that was about reading and writing because she just knew that their language or writing and reading system are different from their own system.

'Aargh... I need to back at the basic' She pulled out a simple paper which she wrote an alphabets that is equally meaning on their own alphabets.

'Thanks... for those people' She smiled as she started to study.

A few hours past, a knock came to her door as she opened the door revealing the owner of the Sweet Inn.

"Ma'am Pobie, this is the map how to go into Faltra city which you could join higher guild and you could easily access how to find your own siblings" she smiled on her and gave her the map.

"Thank you so much and good night" Pobie said.

"Well, good night" she closed the door and Pobie sighed.

"So I had three days to learn this complicated language and it's written system" she grunt.

"With 4 bags of gold coins is enough to travel to Faltra City" she grabbed her ink feather pen.

On Ban place is complicated too... the eldest and commander of dark elves, Lector still convincing him to lead their cleansing the whole World. Now, he had the same situation on his both missing sisters. Learning how to write and read the language system of this world and some books to know the flow of society in this look a like Cross Reverie world.

'This is sucks... it's been like I have been back on my middle school days' he thought and starting to wrote some simple sentences. But somehow... there is someone with him. A silver haired girl in her 20's, she has pale white skin, green eyes and elf ears as she wearing a maid costume and chain collar but he could noticed her two look like a Chain Saw Scythes on her back.

"You know you could go somewhere, I will not escape or something" Ban said.

"Are you sure my lord? But Lector-sama will kill me if you escape because of me... so I will going to watch over you until you fell asleep my Lord" she said with a smile making Ban sweatdropped.

'That is too weird decision' he sighed and idea popped out from his head.

"How about... I need something else?" Ban said making her ears perked up.

"What is it my lord?" She asked.

"Could you get me a guitar, at least one" Ban asked. Then, silence filled them and she tilted her head.

"What is a guitar? It was a destructive weapon my lord?" She asked making Ban facepalmed.

"It is a musical instrument, a string musical instrument" he gestured like he using a guitar that cause her more confused.

"Fine, I will draw it" he picked up a piece of paper and drew a guitar, perfect image of a guitar by using a paint and brush.

"Here" he gave her the paper.

"I really want it, causes me calm and easily learn the ways of education about this world... you know having an amnesia" he explained.

"It would help you to remember, my lord?" She asked and he nodded.

"So you could get me some of it?" He asked and she kneeled.

"Of course my lord, if it could help you, then I will" she said and stood up as she exited his room making him sighed in relief.

"Now I could study without someone watching me and that guitar, it could help me to relax and to think how to escape of this damn room" he murmured. He started to read the alphabets and writing it with a humming it.


	5. Chapter 5: Fallens

**Third OV**

It has been three days since the Ambush incident, Diablo's group was in Sylvie's office room. She told them about Galluk was fired by Celestine and for sin that her subordinates did, she gave them a simple mission by delivering wines on the Ulug Bridge where one of the bridges that connects on the other nations. But on Rem's situation is kindly hurt her pride for too much consideration of just a simple mistake.

"As reparations, Celestine give this mission to you with big reward, if you don't want then it's okey" Sylvie said.

"But... this is too much" Rem said.

"However, we don't have enough money" Shera pointed making Diablo realized which in this very simple mission, they could pay Rem on lodging them in.

"If you don't want to come Rem, it okey, just stay here in the city" Diablo said as she nodded.

After that, they exited the room and went down to the first floor but someone interrupted them, it was a swordsman who wearing a golden yellow armor, he has a blond hair and blue eyes yet muscular too.

"Hey Demon" the man called him.

"Nani?" Diablo rose an eyebrow as the man faced him.

"So it's true about the rumors, you are the horned Demon who enslave two young women that has a collar as you're evil in appearance. So is that you, demon" the man glared at him.

'Eeeeeh! That is too much for a rumors about me?!' Diablo thought.

"I am Emile Bichel Berger. The Guild's greatest, a Level 50, superhuman warrior!" Emile pointed his sword at him.

"Horned Demon, prepare yourself!" Emile said but on eyes of Diablo, it sparkling in excitement.

'Cool! It just like the game, the identity of the challenger appearing like a hologram in my eyes!' That caused Diablo smirked.

"Who give you a permission to challenge me, twerp!" Diablo grinned evilly.

"And Who gave you permission to lead this two young women around, demon?!" Emile said.

"Listen well on this..." as he went on his position post.

"I love all women!" Emile declared that caused Diablo got confused.

"Huh?" Only Diablo said.

"As a defender of all women, I will save Rem-chan and Shera-chan from you!" Emile told him with pride.

"Emile! Wait-" Rem cut off when Emile spoke.

"Fear not, you two! I'll save you!" As he went on fighting stance.

'He is a level 50 warrior, he might be have special abilities & moves' Diablo thought and he noticed his stance.

'That is Sword Smite!' He thought as he knew that his opponent has a special techniques.

"Sword Smite!" Emile launched his attack as Diablo shocked that his Magic Reflection didn't affected or stop the attacked but luckily, his wand stopped it as they jumped away from one another.

Diablo thought that only spells that his magic reflection could only stop not the magic advancers like 'Sword Smite' who just used for speeding up the warrior's movements. They continued to fight as Emile going to used the Alps Fall, before his spell finish, Diablo punched him and he threw on boxes.

'I think I am fighting a beginner' Diablo sighed.

"Aaargh! I won't lose to an enemy!" Emile stood up and they going to have another round.

Rem and Shera decided to stop this nonsense fight.

"Stoooop!" They unison as two males stopped.

"Emile.. you misunderstood the situation" Shera smiled weakly.

 **Timeskip..?**? ﾟﾘﾧ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾌﾌ?

After the explanation about the collar to Emile.

"This Enslavement Collars was effect of my own failure in summoning" Rem said.

"Diablo-san, he's helping us to remove this collar on this our necks but you just jump in wrong conclusion" Shera said.

'I want to run away...' Diablo thought.

"Hahaha. Thank goodness thank goodness" Emile grinned as his teeth sparkled.

"There will be no women should forced to wear an Enslavement Collar" Emile put his hands on his hip.

'This is a Mental Fortitude!' Diablo saw him change his attitude in that fast after the explanation.

"I'm sorry, Demon" Emile faced him.

"So what is your name, demon?" Emile asked.

"Diablo" Diablo answered him.

"I am Emile Bichel Berger, the defender of women and all women's ally" he introduced himself.

"If you need a help, just call upon me. Thought you're pretty good" he complimented.

"So.. See you around my friend" Emile walk out and he chuckled along the way.

"Sorry, Diablo-san. If you're misunderstood because of us" Rem said.

"Tsk. He not even entertain me" Diablo proudly said.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾚﾶ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾑﾙ? ﾟﾒﾦ

Diablo and Shera walking through the Ulug Bridge as Shera got bored. Then, she noticed a near lake on the way.

"Diablo-san, could we take dip on that water?" She asked.

"You fool, for now? Taking bath?!" He asked as his cheeks blushed.

'I'm not even take a bath with a woman in my entire life' he only thought.

"But I am too bored, I want to do some fun" she pouted.

"But it will be no fun if we triggered invade, sometimes in low-level quest, some higher level monsters come up from nowhere... so no low-level missions when it comes a monster invasion" Diablo said.

"No, I don't like that" Shera immediately hugged him and pressed her breast on his stomach.

'Her breast is pressing!' He thought and became flushed.

"I don't want to get in fight" she pressed more.

"Fool, how can you be a strong adventurer if you are afraid of this" he stuttered and trying to maintain his Demon Lord act.

"Of course, I want to be a strong like you and Rem, but I am weak for now" she nuzzles.

"Hmp... then work harder" he said.

"Thank you, but for now, I might get in trouble for you so please help me so I grow and grow until I could stand on my own feet, ne... Diablo-san" She smiled and hugged him tighter.

'If they grow even more, I'll reach the heaven' he thought.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾈ?

They reached the Ulug Bridge but a guards of the bridge stopped them. He rose an eyebrow because of confusion.

"A Fallen?!"

"Why he is coming from the Faltar City?"

Then one of the soldiers noticed him. He still thinking why this people thought of him as one of the Fallens because of his hair dress horns.

"He is the Horned Demon that the people in the city talking about, a Demon that had two collared ladies" one of them said which named Boris as they brought down their weapons on him.

"I can't believe that you just mistaken me as like one of Fallens... What is happening here?" Diablo asked.

"We delivered refreshments and some wines" Shera gave it to them.

"There's a hundred of Fallens going to attack the town so we need to keep safe all the low travelers and others to go in the town safely" Boris said. They all saw that all the soldiers is readying their selves for the defense battle.

'Fallens, a hundred of them? Fallens are the bosses in Cross Reverie which followers of Demon Lord Krebskulm' He thought, and he deducted that this soldiers wouldn't win or survive because of Hundred Fallens... but something he curious...

'Why this Fallen want to go in the town even they can't entered the city because of the barrier?' he could smell something is going on that he didn't know.

"Why are you not still retreat?" He asked as Boris answers.

"We need to keep the all the people entered the town safe and sound... I know I look like so relax but maybe this will be my last day even I want to live properly and peaceful" Boris smiled weakly and Diablo saw his hand shaking in fear and he keeping himself strong and fearless.

"Diablo..." Shera looked at him that telling him to help this people.

"Sorry twerp...but" Diablo tapped his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let this be your last day" Diablo declared. He went on the front line of the bridge as he saw many Fallens and monsters there. He facing them with pride and bravery with full of confidence.

"All of you!" He told them.

"Who gave a permission to advance your army here where I was in the town?!" He angrily said.

"Then be ashamed on your ignorance!" He said. Then, a shadow loomed over his place. Diablo looked up and saw a Ogre trying to intimidate him with fear.

"Kill this little thing!" The Ogre tried to smashed him but the monster threw straight away to the back of the army by using some little spell.

"You still want to face me huh?!" Diablo smirked.

"Then, I'll exterminate all of you!" He declared.

 **Scene change**? ﾟﾘﾰ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾑﾣ? ﾟﾑﾣ

Pobie is riding in a carriage with other travelers that was going to the other city which another point stopped to ride another vehicle.

'This point stops of this traveling are having a 7 stops... so it will be equal of...' She calculating on her paper with a simple charcoal pencil that she made by her own hands. She wrote the total making her sighed deeply and she grumbled silently.

'IT IS TWO WEEKS OF TRAVELING IN TOTAL. BEFORE I GOT THERE IN THE FALTAR CITY.' she thought.

Then a kid tugged her cloak, it was a little Pantherian girl.

"Onee-san? Are you alright?" She asked her.

"Well I thought this traveling is will shorter but, reverse, it got longer" then, Pobie ruffles the kid's soft hair.

"But don't worry about me, I can get along the long ride" she gave her a smile.

"Onee-san, are you going to the Faltar City too?" She asked again.

"Yes, and you are too?" Pobie asked.

"Yep! Me, Papa and Mama will going to the Faltar City so we could get some new work there, I heard that there's a lot of job hiring there for demihumans than other places" she said.

"Oh really, well what you doing now is a good idea" Pobie said.

" Yeah, how about you Onee-san?" The girl asked.

"I want to join a strong guild and search my youngest sister and oldest brother" she said.

"Oh...s..sorry Onee-san, I should not asked, by the way, my name is Glaixa Torino" she said.

"Pobie Kei" she smiled making the girl's eyes widen.

"You are the hero swordswoman! You're cool! They even called you as, Super Warrior princess! Because of your bravery beyond the others and stronger than the others even other males!" Glaixa fangirled. All the people there looked at them as they gasped that the hero lady was with them in traveling.

"Yeah that is me" she scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Onee-san, could you teach me how to be strong like you. I want to be a strong warrior like you and entered in the Imperial soldiers and to be an Imperial Knight" Glaixa said.

"Well, all you need to hard work, be stronger and stronger for your love ones. Pass your limitations and love yourself" she smiled and admired the little girl's strong will.

"Okey I will" she determined.

"Onee-san could you tell me how you get strong please..." she asked.

'Okey... what story I could tell her... maybe it would work if I tell how I defeated those challengers in the game' she thought and starting to tell her some 'stories'.


	6. Chapter 6: The Invasion

**Third OV**

Diablo started to fight all the Fallens that try to kill him as the soldiers awed on his power to fight those enemies by his own.

"Raaaar!" A two beasts going to slashed him in half but Diablo is too much fast and powerful.

" **Explosion**!" He said as an explosion blasted and killing instantly the two Fallens.

"This all you got! Aren't you going to stop this invasion?!" Diablo asked.

He saw the commander of the army went down from the monster lizard as she walked through where Diablo was. It was girl that has milky colored hair, wearing a revealing armor, and holding a lance.

"My monster that I riding is obedient one but when he sees you is he became frozen in fear" her face hold an emotionless expression.

"At least one of your subordinates know who will they afraid of and know that you can't defeat me" Diablo grinned. She spin her lancer as she stomped her weapon on the ground.

"I, Eldegard, the strongest lancer of all Fallens, I will never lose on some Demon Sorcerer" she went on her fighting stance.

"Then, let have a try how strong you are!" Diablo challenged.

"Fighting? Or not fighting?... Fighting!" She ran fast in her inhuman speed as she slashed but Diablo dodged it easily.

'Nice reflexes for a level 80 lancer' he thought.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾘﾈ** **? ﾟﾒﾀ** **? ﾟﾒﾀ** **? ﾟﾌﾋ** **?**

 **(A/N: Sorry but I didn't write the scene where Galluk died as Gregore came up)**

Now in Faltar City, Rem holding Celestine as they ran away from their chaser, Gregore, the strongest Sorcerer in Man-Eating wood. Gregore killed many sorcerers and warriors who tried stop him.

"Dammit! We might caught I we don't hurry!" Rem gritted her teeth.

"Rem-san, don't go-" Celestine cut off when Rem turned left but they went on the dead end.

"Crap. We went on the wrong turn" she grunted but she heard a heavy steps. She saw that Gregore cornered them and blocking the only way out.

"Your game of tag is over now" tall look like human, his body filled of hard metal skin and some of his other part has black furs, his eyes were golden reptilian eyes and he has a long tail that could look like a lizard tail, Gregore, he chuckled evilly.

"Come forth, Asulau!" Rem pulled out a crystal and summoned a big toro with sharp pointed horns that it has white fur and skin.

"Huh, a Summon" Gregore smirked as the Asulau attacked him by its horns and Gregore caught it as he slammed the summon by one punch and it disappeared.

"No way, one blow" Rem gritted her teeth.

"Rem-chan!"

Then, someone jumped on in front of them as the familiar over confident yet idiot warrior came.

"Emile!"

"Who the hell are you?" Gregore asked.

"I am Emile Bichel Berger, and I'm an ally of all women!" Emile declared.

"Huh?" Gregore only said.

"I can't believe that there is a Fallen running loose in the city but" Emile went on his fighting stance.

"I can't forgive you for targeting this women!" He said angrily. He launched at Gregore, he gave him different slashed and attacks of martial arts but it didn't affect.

"My favorite to do is putting a overconfident human into his despair!" Gregore produced a dark aura and pushed away him.

"What the..." Emile shocked and Gregore smirked.

"Magic, I forgot to say that I can used Magic" he smirked.

"Sword Smite!" Emile attacked him but he blocked it by his arm.

"And also I am a warrior too" He pulled up his muscular arm which he lined on Emile.

" **Dark Bullet** " He said as black bullets hit Emile badly causing him threw away and landed on the ground with his bloody right arm.

"Dammit..." Emile gritted his teeth and stood up despite of his pain.

"Emile, please run" Rem said.

"Emile-san" Celestine worriedly.

"Emile, you're outmatched!" Rem told him caused him snapped out a bit.

"Don't say such like that things!" Emile stood up.

"I am Defender of all women, I will protect you" Emile went on his fighting stance.

"Is time to die, Human" Gregore lifted his right arm again.

"Dark Bullet"

 **Scene change?**? ﾟﾌﾋ? ﾟﾌﾋ? ﾟﾒﾥ?

On that time, Diablo still fighting Eldegard as he noticed that the Lancer Commander is not using her full strength. They jumped away from each other and Diablo spoke.

"I think you can't defeat in that small amount of strength" Diablo told her.

"I will" she lifted her weapon as magic starting up rise.

'She is using the Sacrificial Charge!' Diablo thought.

"Are you going to used that? Then, give all your try!" He taunted. He might used this to lose her confidence to defeat him.

" **Sacrificial Charge!"** She enchanted as she hit him on the stomach. Then, she attacked his right side and smashed his left shoulder.

The impact caused sudden earth quake on the ground. Shera and other soldiers were all worried on him all the time in this fight.

Eldegard jumped away from him and she thought she hit him or defeated him. But... he just stood up and cracked his shoulder as nothing happened.

"Impossible...I landed a solid hit" Eldegard couldn't believed that she didn't give him any hit. Most of all, she used too much magic power caused her body begun to tired.

'This is how damage felt... This is the first time since anyone could damage me in this world' He thought.

"I think your strongest shot and it didn't get hurt me" he said but he noticed that she was hesitating for some reason and why she wasn't withdrawing her army.

"Diablo-san! There's a messenger came from the town!" Boris called him as he looked up to him.

"Celestine Baudelaire is been attacked by a Fallen and a Pantherian was with her!" He said making Diablo's eyes widened.

"And it maybe was Rem!" Shera added.

'No way...' He looked at Eldegard who was smirking in victory.

"Gregore... that idiot, but he did nicely job" she took a deep breath.

"It can't be..." he gasped.

'They snuck up a one soldier to kill Celestine so that the barrier will be destroyed and it might they found out Rem!' he thought and he needed to finished this.

"Once it finished, We Fallens wins" She smirked.

"I will using a Grand Magic! If you want to be alive then curled up on those stones!" He said with a warning as the soldiers with Shera hid behind the walls of the bridge.

"I have no mercy who those Fallens, but I gave you once, withdrawn your army" He pointed out of his wand and glowing such magic power.

"I seek for revival of Demon Lord and extermination of humanity are my duties... so I will do my best" She gasped.

"Huh, how dare you to say that you work for Demon Lord?" Diablo chuckled.

"I hate being laughed at" she puffed.

"You know nothing... I am true Demon Lord! There's no after than Demon Lord Diablo!" Diablo declared with pride.

'True Demon Lord...' her eyes widened.

" **White Nova!** " Diablo spoke the spell as one white glowing ball appeared from the magic circle and slowly falling down on the ground bridge but when it touched the ground, it brings out full powered whit beam that destroy the whole front bridge, exploded the water stream of the lake and most of all, Eldegard flew up away and killed the entire army.

When the explosion gone, Shera and others soldiers gasped in awe how damage and strong Diablo was. Diablo was still surprised to saw Eldegard survive but barely move because of the wounds and cuts that she got.

'Hm she survive' He thought.

'Impossible, This can't be ... Demon Lord Diablo' Eldegard thought and watching Diablo leaving.

"Diablo-san, Let's hurry" Diablo saw Shera ran to him.

'I wish it would work like in the game' He only thought.

"I hope it will work" Diablo said as Shera grabbed onto him.

" **Return**!" He said as a green magic circle appeared under them as light devour them which they disappeared.

"He vanished?!" Boris thought.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾒﾢ** **? ﾟﾒﾥ** **? ﾟﾒﾥ** **? ﾟﾒﾣ** **?**

The two appeared where Rem, Celestine, Emile and the Fallen was. He used a wind ball spell as it threw away Gregore for distance. Rem looked back and saw Diablo with Shera. She saw Diablo is glaring deep, he is very angry.

"Diablo.." Rem whispered.

"It's hard to say that I got in time but... it's seems your still alive, Rem, Celestine, Emile" He said.

"Rem-san!" Shera hugged Rem.

"Ow!" Rem hurts.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"It just have a little bleeding on my forehead but Emile's..." She looked at Emile barely stood longer. Diablo walked to Emile and tapped his shoulder.

"Twerp, are you still alive, right?" Diablo asked.

"Yes, my friend" Emile said tiredly and nearly on collapsing.

"I acknowledge the fight that you've put up... I will take it from here, now on" Diablo said and Emile collapsed at the same time he gave Celestine and told her to used on Emile.

"Why are you going to fight that Fallen? To protect us?" Celestine asked.

"Don't get a wrong idea here, I'm just giving a mere punishment for those entered and attacked my base" Diablo said seriously and walked near at Gregore.

'So... There's a good Demon Lords, too' she only thought.

"What is this foolish stunt for a Demon Sorcerer?!" Gregore asked and chuckled.

'The way his body built and abilities, he has be a Sorcerer yet with warrior abilities. In Cross Reverie, his kind called Brawler Sorcerer' Diablo thoughtfully.

"No matter how beg your life, I will Kill you! And the barrier will be broken" Gregore smirked.

"Eldegard isn't coming, I give her a dealt quiet damage on her and kill all the army of Fallens" Diablo told.

"Such a lie-bold face" Gregore smirked.

"You will understand when you fight me, However..." He glared at him.

"No matter how you beg for your life.. I won't spare you!" He seriously said.

"Tsk, Dark Bullet!" Gregore launched the black bullets but Diablo's Magic Reflection, it didn't work and back fire on his.

"What the hell you're doing?!" Gregor gritted his teeth.

"I have not showing my true magic, **Dark Bullet** " Diablo attacked him many times as his metal skin destroyed.

"Quit whining, Do you think only Fallen could use this kind of magic?" Diablo said.

"Dark Press" Gregory attacked him with Black orb that using a maximize the gravity force, yet still it fires back on himself again.

"What have you done on me?!" Gregore felt the pain because of Dark Press.

"You still don't understand, I think your brain is like a lizard's brain" he said.

" **Dark Press** " He said as too many formed above on Gregore causing the gravity became heavier and his body was been squeezing or very hardly pressed on the ground which cause a crater under him.

"Please... I will leave this town, just let me live" he said.

"Did I said earlier? No matter how you beg for your life, I won't spare you.." Diablo glared at him.

"I'm sorry... Please mercy on me" he pleaded.

"All your sins will be paid by your death... You killed too many" He said and lifted out his wand a little.

" **Naraku** " he chanted the spell as simple yet small black hole that will lead into black dimension abyss. He put on Gregore's hand and starting to sucked him.

"No,no,no! Please..! No-" the Fallen had been sucked into the small void.

"As the punishment, I will locked you in the darkness for eternity" Diablo said as the small yet dangerous black hole disappeared.

Diablo felt the exhaustion in his entire body because of too much used MP or magic power. Suddenly, Shera hugged him or hugged his left arm.

"Diablo... You are okey" Shera nuzzled on his left arm. Then he felt a hands holding his other hand which it holding his wand or staff.

"Thank you... you really... really, might save me" Rem looked up him with adoring eyes.

'Shoot! Shoot, shoot, shooooot! This is the first time I saw a girl thanked a Demon Lord, what I will say?!' He or Takuma thought.

"Enslavement Collar! That's means you're belong to me right..I didn't did for your sake" Diablo said stuttering.

"Yeah... you're right. As long the collar is here, I am happy" Rem said and smiled.

'Why are your still smiling?!' Diablo thought.

"How about me? I am belong to you, too..." Shera pouted and he saw his arm was between of her oversized orbs or boobs.

'If you put that on them... I will..." Diablo fell but his head hit on Rem's flat chest caused him knock out.

"Diablo hit his head and knock out" Shera gasped.

"What!" Emile only said.

"Oh no!" Celestine gasped.

"Eh..." Rem felt pride hurt.

 **Scene change, timeskip? ﾟﾘﾹ** **? ﾟﾌﾃ** **?**

It's a been 5 days after the Failed invasion of Fallens which he heard on the maid that always on his room to watch him, her name is Snow Fire. She is an elf female that has warrior abilities but the strong one. She told him how those stupid Fallens failed their invasion.

Ban was still in his room, concentrating his flow of magic. After a lot of time, he not even sleep well because he need to learn this faster. Snow watching him meditating.

'I think Lord-sama is trying to figure out how he used his magic to help us... yeah that is right, and that is why he don't want to help us because he can't used magic because of missing some memories' Snow thoughtfully.

'Okey, you can do it... Ban! I know I can... Concentrate and relax' He told himself. But he didn't know, he started to float and his overflowing magic starting to rise.

'Lord-sama is doing it now!' Snow eyes sparkled and overwhelming on the powers of her master.

'Now!' his eyes opened and revealing a glowing deep blue violet eyes.

" **Shadow Rush!** " He said and a large black magic circle appeared which produces a dark beam that shook the whole place and destroying the half of the room as explosion rang in the whole village.

'I over did it!' he said and coughed a little from the damage.

Something, he noticed a reddish pink barrier sucked all the beam energy. Snow couldn't believe that their Lord is that powerful, if wasn't of the barrier surrounds the room, the half of village was vanished in dust.

"'Lord-sama... you did it!" Snow cheered.

'Obviously... but I can't let them to used me... until I really learned how to used this damn magic properly' He thought.

"No, I am still not, my magic still not under control, I need a lot of time to learned all" he said calmly.

"Why, Lord-sama?" She been cut off when she saw a glaring Demon Lord at her.

" **Are you asking me why? You have a doubt about my decision?** " He glared deeply.

"No Lord-sama" she stuttered.

"Good" he turned around and picked up his guitar.

"I need a new room where I could train myself" he said.

"I will tell Lector-sama" Snow bowed and went out to say what happens and his request.

'Now, I have a time to look where really I am, and make an escape plan' he thought...


	7. Chapter 7: Bounty & What the heck!

**Pobie OV**

Its been ten days that I have been travelling and now I was in few kilometers before I reached one of the forest near at the Ulug Bridge... well last day is complicated. Well... I encountered a group of bandits and I killed their leader.. It's their leader fault, because he tried to touch my butt when I was in a bar restaurant and I accidentally pulled out my Sword and... I slashed him dead. Now, I been haunted by them... and I don't want to fight because damn.. it's tiring.

Now, I need to went on different direction of travelling as I was in a forest for resting, I have been walking for three days and not much sleep.

I decided to check my surroundings and it has nothing so... I went on a tree and sleep. I wish I could sleep nice.

 **Third OV?**? ﾟﾘﾴ? ﾟﾘﾴ?

Diablo got a mission to stop the war between Lyferia and Elven Kingdom from a Lord Gallord, the Lord of the Faltar city and after all the chasing events as the bounty hunters were punished by Emile. On the night, they talking about the how he learned the flow of magic but he couldn't remove Shera's collar because the Enslavement Collar has too many rolls of ribbons and it hard to find but now he thanked Medios that she taught him how to search the flow of magic.

"So... it seems to removed this collars is impossible for now" Rem said as Diablo nodded tiredly.

"And also we need to know how we stopped these bounty hunter, but how about her brother?" Alicia Crystella, an Imperial Knight who put to protect Shera by the Imperial Kingdom. She is a diligent person in awkward moments.

"We will make plan for that but for now I need to rest-" Diablo cut off when a sound heard near at the room. It was playing a flute.

"What is that?" Alicia pulled out his sword.

"It is a nice timbre" Rem awed.

"No.. it can't be..." Shera worriedly.

"Hmmm..." Diablo has gut something wrong here.

"I will opened the door" Alicia said and opened the door. It is male elf, he maybe in his 20's, he has long blond hair and emerald eyes like Shera and wearing a royal suit for Greenwood family.

"Nii-san.." Shera said.

" **Nii-san!"** Diablo, Rem and Alicia unison.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your night. By the way, I am Keera L. Greenwood, the first prince of the Greenwood Kingdom" he said respectful but shadow looming him. Diablo glaring at him.

"So, you are the one who put a bounty on Shera?! I won't let anyone kidnapped Shera by some weaklings!" Diablo told him.

"The capturers and adventurers were defeated... thank goodness" he said making the others confused. He explained why he did, he want that his sister was in good hands, but it was misunderstood of the request, he used that request bounty mission to confirmed that Shera is in safe and sound.

"You're not acting on yourself" Shera said.

"What ever you say is truth or not, all the matters is Shera's decision".

"Yes, I know... What I did is wrong. When she lost from me, I realized that she is important, all I want is to protect my kingdom, prioritizes it and protect my sister Shera" he continues.

"I am really sorry, Shera, could you forgive your foolish brother" he asked.

"What..." Shera gasped.

"Whatever she decided, to stay or to go home into your Kingdom, we are going to respond that, even you" Rem told him.

"Of course" he smiled.

"How about the war?" Diablo asked.

"Heaven, no! I will pulled out that my father's declaration" he said.

'He is too decent... but something wrong here' Diablo thought.

"I will leave for tonight, but what if Shera decided to go home?" Keera asked.

"Tsk, that is a foolish questions, I highly doubt that Shera will go home." Diablo grunted.

"I am going to home tomorrow, Shera, I want to hear once of your decision" he said and bowed.

Then, he left them that something they didn't know about him. After a few hours, when all of them on their respective bedrooms or Alicia was in other room.

In the middle of the forest, where tallest tree was, Keera playing a flute and wind blows softly which the moon light shines. The location was outside of the Faltar city and Ulug Bridge.

"Tomorrow, Shera, you will be mine" he chuckled evilly.

On that time, Pobie snoring loudly and sleeping peacefully, she heard a beautiful sound from nowhere.

"Nice music..." she hummed while she is sleeping.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾘﾕ? ﾟﾘﾕ? ﾟﾘﾕ

Tomorrow morning, Rem and Alicia left to tell on Lord Gallord what happened on that night, which only left was Diablo and Shera. Diablo decided to teach Shera how to make a healing potion.

"Now, being and adventurer, you need to brew a healing potion" Diablo said as he and Shera sitting on the wooden floor with the materials and ingredients.

'Oh god... how I'm going to do this?' he thought.

"I will watch carefully" Shera said as her position went on her knees and hands.

'this is...' He looked at Shera as he saw first her very revealing and very deep cleavage.

'This pressure!' he flushed.

"Is something wrong, Diablo?" She asked.

"No- nothing..." he can't removed his eyes on her cleavage and almost naked boobs.

'That is treasure! I am near of this elf girl's treasure! I don't need a potion! I need a lotion!- What the hell I'm thinking about! I need to concentrate' he removed his perverted thoughts.

"Wow! You done it very quick and fast! This is the first time I saw brewing that fast" Shera amazed caused him looked at his hand. He already made a healing potion.

'What?! Maybe, if my attention was on other things, my body automatically move their own like this! That's it!' he thought.

"Now, look this carefully, Shera, put your attention in this" Diablo or Takuma said.

"Hai!" She nodded.

'Me too!' he looked at her cleavage and gulped.

Then, it's started the watching. Diablo looking on hers as Shera watching him.

'Oh... they are so smooth, fine and bouncy! Deeper... deeper... I need to see a peak! I want to touch them!' He thought but he snapped out when Shera gasped.

"Wow! Amazing! You are really awesome, Diablo" Shera smiled.

"That happened... and Of course, I can't be a Demon Lord if I couldn't do this little things" he said making Shera giggled that caused him smiled.

"Diablo, you smiled!" Shera gasped in surprise to see him smiled.

'Crap, I smiled! This is the first time I smile in this past days... I wish this moment last' He thought a loud the last sentence.

"Me too, Diablo" Shera smiled with sincerity.

'WHAT the hell I am saying! Don't let your Demon Lord Act destroy!' he scolded himself.

"Diablo!" Shera touched her chest where her heart was.

"Yes?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Diablo... I-" she cut off when they heard a sound or song playing by a flute as her eyes' became dull. She stood up and walked to the door caused Diablo confused. She clicked the doorknob and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Diablo asked.

"I will go home to my homeland. I had enough of wasting my time in this outside places" Shera said without any emotions.

"Huh?!" Diablo shocked and stood there frozen.

He just watched her went down. He couldn't believed that Shera said that. He snapped out and went down immediately and he saw Shera went inside of the Chariot for royal which Keera was inside. He saw the vehicle ran off before he could react.

"Shera!. Shera!" He called out but it's too late... she is far away now from him. He felt heart broken that one of his friends leave him like that which he remembered all his painful past why he is like that, a shut in and anti-social person. Rem and Alicia came and saw Diablo standing outside of the Inn and also they saw what happened that Shera went inside of the vehicle and ran off.

"Diablo, what happened?" Rem asked.

"She left and she wanted to go home to her homeland" Diablo said. He walked inside like he is hurt.

"Where are you going?" Rem asked.

"I am going sleep" he only said and shut the door behind.

The two became worried... they thought to gave him a time.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾢ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ?

Diablo still thinking why Shera do that. Leaving him like his other friends back home in his original world. Then, a knock came on his door.

"Come in" he grumbled. The door opened and revealing Rem. She went inside and she saw him sulking in his bed.

"Diablo.. I know that you may hurt that Shera leave... but what happened on Shera before she leave?" Rem asked.

He told her what happened, when Shera heard the music that her brother playing a flute, her attitude changed. Rem knew that something happened on Shera when she heard that sound, the song could only elves can hear and effected.

"That's means... Shera was brainwashed..." She murmured.

"I will save her, I know that something wrong on her... if you don't want to come... it's okey" She said as she going to leave.

"Why are you going come for her?" Diablo sat up and looked at her.

"Because she is my friend... Diablo." She said and she's going to closed the door. But a voice spoke making her stopped on her trance.

"Rem, You're not going to leave alone" Diablo stood up and wore his coat with his death sycthe.

Then a stomping heard and it stopped on their door. Alicia breathing heavily and she spoke.

"I am coming with you, I know we need to save Shera-sama" Alicia said.

"Don't be burden okey" Diablo smirked.

"Yes" Alicia nodded.

"So let's go girls!" Diablo declared.

"Hai!"

 **Scene change**? ﾟﾙﾇ? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾘﾱ?

In the forest near at the bridge or Ulug Bridge, there's a lot of elite soldiers of Greenwood at the entrance of the forest. On that time, Shera was tied up on the rope. Keera smirking at the poor Shera who is crying.

"So... you're mine now... No matter you struggle. It wouldn't change. You know that this tune could only elves understand what it's meaning" He smirked.

"Why do you this to me, Nii-san?" She stuttered.

"I want you to bear my child. And also I could give you more than he did" he looked at her voluptuous body.

"Now tell me what he did to you?... Overwrite" he chanted the spell as her eyes became dull.

"He just say smiled and shake hands with my friend, Rem" she said.

"What this is all he commanded on you?! Are you sure?" He angrily asked.

"Yes, that's the only Diablo demanded!" Shera said.

"Whatever... I could teach your body throughly... who it's belongs..." He smirked wider.

Suddenly, an explosion heard in other part of the forest. Keera's eyes widened and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit! Now, I have to do this!" He kicked the jar and slime came out.

"What is that?" Shera asked and afraid.

"It's just a slime, but don't worry. It wasn't a carnivorous slime. It's breeds eats only fabrics. You know, preparing you for making my heir" he smirked deviously.

"What?!" She gasped when the slime starting to crept up to her and dissolving her dress.

"Get off me!" She said.

"This is gonna be nice..." he hummed.

" **I HATE YOU, NII-SAN** " Shera glared at him but he shrugged it off.

"Help me! Help me!... Help me Diablo!" She screamed as slashed sound came as Diablo ripped off the entrance of the camp shelter by his death sycthe. He saw him will going to rape Shera.

"I am sorry, I kept you away long time. Shera" he said and glaring at the scum prince.

"What are you doing here? We just having a royal discussion he-" he has been cut off when Rem spoke.

"What discussion! Discussion your face! All we saw now is the real scum yourself" Rem angrily said.

"Even royalty can't get away this!" Alicia glared daggers at him.

"I should not let you take Shera in the first place, or even I will flood the whole city just to caught you!" He glared and in such speed, he destroyed the slimes and caught Shera in his arms.

"You came to me... Diablo" Shera choked.

"Shera!/ Shera-sama!" Alicia and Rem came to her aid.

"Look at you, like a friends, that's disgusting! And how you get in here!?" He asked.

"Do you heard the noises outside?" Diablo taunted. The stupid prince went outside and he saw all his soldiers were down but not dead.

"What is this?!" He said madly.

The group went outside and saw how desperate the prince was. Without they noticing, there's is someone with them watching them near at the trees.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾘﾕ**? ﾟﾘﾕ? ﾟﾘﾠ? ﾟﾘﾠ?

Pobie woke up when she heard an explosion near at her. She stood up quickly and saw a big fire of one of the forest near at her.

"What the heck is going on?" She curiously asked herself and she picked up her things and especially swords.

"Something is happening over there!" She ran fast as same speed that Diablo had because she is a level 140. She ran fast as she could and she smelled a burnt trees and logs but there's no blood scent.

"Odd... very odd." She murmured and continued ran and reached the place but before she showed up, she hide herself on one of the trees. She used her magic to cover her magic power and her scent.

"Chameleon Scent change!" A green dim light covered her body like a invisible shield or barrier.

"Let's see what is happening here..." she took a look and she saw an elf male that she recognized a royal suit that he is wearing.

"A Greenwood, what the hell that person is doing here?" She whispered and continued to watched them behind the bushes.

 **Back to the group**... Keera scolding the poor and wounded elite troops as he is going insane. He demanded on Diablo's group that of they wanted an international war.

"Do you really want to have this war?!" Keera asked.

"We only went here to know what Shera want" Diablo said.

"Okey, fine. Now, Shera tell what you want!" He demanded as he used 'Overwrite' again. Shera's eyes became dull.

"I want to go home" Shera said with no emotion.

"Shera!" Rem gasped.

"See, I told you!" Keera smirked.

On Pobie place, the elite and very strong swordswoman rose an eyebrow as she looked at Shera's eyes.

'She is maybe one of the royal blood too... but I think, this prince using a manipulation magic to manipulate her decision... however the demon sorcerer with two horns is very familiar...' she hummed.

"Now what are you going to do... Demon Sorcerer?" She whispered and getting excited somehow, she heard an incoming troop.

"Wait what is that?" She asked and she saw the leaves went on different directions as caused her confused again... and she saw the grass near at the group has footprints and it stopped far afar little? Her eyes widened when she realized.

' **Holy Maria! There's someone with them, except me of course. Okey.-okey. something going bad will happens here! This is gonna be exciting!** ' She smirked.

On the Diablo's group, Diablo sighed and glared at the prince who mocking glare at him.

"So?" He said.

"What?" Keera asked.

"How about this? Shera, as the owner of the Enslavement Collar. I command you to say you're true feelings and beyond on any kind of magic!" He said as light shone on her neck as Keera became anxious and greedy.

"Shera, you are going home! Overwrite! Overwrite! Overwrite!" Keera said.

"Shera.../ Shera-sama" Alicia and Rem whispered.

"You are belong to me!" Keera shouted.

" **Shera... tell me about your true feelings** " Diablo' said.

Then, a crack heard and light filled them as they saw Shera crying and her tears flowing on her cheeks.

"I want... to be free! I want to be with Diablo and Rem! And my friends are the most precious to me!" She cried.

"Now, you deserve to face the judgement, Keera" Diablo said seriously.

"Tsk! Useless! Useless! Useless!. Why is everyone is always pissing me off! This is none of fun!" He told them.

"Now, this is your punishment for making me angry!" He pulled out crystal and Shera gasped in fear.

"Nii-san, not that Summon! That is a trump card of Elven Nation!" Shera shouted at him.

"I don't care! You're punishment is death! Come forth, **Force Hydra!"** He smashed the crystal and big wind tornado of magic and revealing the Force Hydra, it has four heads and fours different elements.

"Let me leave this to me" Diablo told the girls to went the safer place as they did.

"Now, Die! Demon!" Keera smirked.

"I will going to let you fight me" Diablo smirked.

On Pobie, she amazed on what Diablo did as amused on Keera, but her eyes widened when she realized.

 **"That Demon Sorcerer is Diablo! One of the strongest player in Cross Reverie! Holy Moly Crap**!" She whispered shockingly.

Then, she saw the prince pulled out the summon and saw a Hydra.

" **Jesus Christ! That is a Force Hydra! One of the trump card of Elven Kingdom!. I red that in one of the books of the history..**." she fangirled yet in whispers.

"What will Diablo going to do?" She smirked and watching them...


	8. Chapter 8: Hello?

**Third OV**

Diablo is now facing a Force Hydra. He was confused why there's like Summon in this world. And also he noticed that Keera has absolute confidence on this summon.

"Diablo! That summon is with the Royal family in generations! It is a Guardian deity! It will never defeat!" Shera told him.

'It seems this summon hasn't in Cross Reverie.. I need to get ready' He thought.

"Leave it to me this Summon!" He brought down his death sycthe as he pulled out his staff.

"Simply Beautiful! You are going to die, Demon! This is will be your last day" Keera taunted. The Hydra became furious and out of control.

'So this Summon, he can't control it or even under control to someone...' He saw Keera dodged the tail when it's going to hit him.

'This is gonna be interesting, though' He thought.

" **Heaven's Fall!** " Diablo chanted the spell and many big sharp rocks appeared in air and launched at the Hydra which it cut a two heads.

'I think this summon is weaker than I thought' he thought. But then, suddenly, it has a regeneration skill. The heads sprout a new two of heads.

'What! Regeneration and way too fast! It is a bug!' he thought and he been threw away a little by the Dragon's breath.

'There was no way Cross Reverie has this kind of Summon... It can be... This world is just resemblance of Cross Reverie and this is not Cross Reverie world!' he realized.

'Most of all. There's now way a Summon has a two abilities? That's cheating!' he saw the Hydra is going to have an Dragon breath attack or attacks.

Hydra launched a multiple dragon breaths, fire, ice, sand, wind breaths. Diablo dodged all of it and his eyes widened.

'Multiple Skills?! It's unfair! How will found this Hydra's weakness!?' he thought.

"Yes, yes! There is no one can defeat me or I will drag it down! That's the power!" Keera proudly yet insanely said and the Hydra getting wilder and wilder.

While, Pobie gasped in awe how this summon can do.

'Goddamit! I want that as my Summon! I can't stop fangirling here! But, I can't it wouldn't listen in anyone even that Hydra it wasn't listening on that Scum Prince!' she thought.

"But how will Diablo find its weakness despite it has regeneration?" She curiously whispered. Then, she heard the princess of elf shouted something on Diablo from her hiding place.

"Diablo! I've heard the Force Hydra possessing a core somewhere in its body, and destroying it to return from its crystal form!" Shera shouted at him.

"You baka! Even you said that, it hard to find because the core is moving around inside of the Force Hydra!" Keera chuckled evilly.

On that, Pobie facepalmed and shaking her head.

"Damn, that prince is an idiot. He just say it weakness and to make him lose here" she groaned silently.

"Well, Diablo has now an idea how to defeat it and what spell he is going to use." she mumbled.

Then, the Hydra launched an another attack but Diablo dodged it easily and he smirked.

"The moving weak points is classic. I never plan a time for finding it!" He went under of the Hydra and lifted up his staff on the middle under of the dragonoid.

" **Matoi Izuna**!" He said and a deadly purple electrics filled the Hydra as it screamed in pain, then a purple beam came out from its body that connects up in the sky giving a purple highlights.

"Ooh... that's nice.." Pobie awed on the color.

When the light show was gone, they saw Diablo standing in the middle of the battle area and only left on the Hydra was none, only blue dissolve liquid.

"What is this... I don't understand" the prince just sat there and afraid.

"Way to go, Diablo" Shera came up to him with others.

"I can't believe that you can defeat a powerful summon like that" Alicia complimented.

"You're still amazing, Diablo" Rem smiled. Diablo turned around and face a frightened prince Keera.

"What the hell are you?!" He asked.

"I am Diablo, the demon Lord from the Another world that no one can control." Diablo told him.

"Don't be ridiculous?! You can't be a Demon Lord!" Keera stood up and shouted at him.

"As sentence or punishment for all of your sins. I give you a death punishment" Diablo lifted up his staff. Celsior, the leader of elite troops ran after to protect Keera.

On Pobie, the swordswoman was on her stance when she felt the unknown group that using an invisible magic moving.

'I can feel a strong one is going to move' she readying her magic spell. While, Diablo glared deeper on the stupid prince.

"I will end this quick" Diablo going to say the spell but Shera stopped him.

"Don't please Diablo" Shera pleaded.

"Why Shera? Are you still under his spell?" He asked and Shera shaking her head in 'no'.

"Then why?" He asked.

"Yes, I still hate him... I loathe him... but he is a family. We can still laugh together" Shera smiled sadly.

"Fine" Diablo grunted.

"Tsk" Keera turned around and walking to leave. But, Pobie saw a glimpse of metal is going to strike Keera's neck.

"It's not a good to spare him like that" a voice heard but in the time it is near at his neck, Pobie spoke one of her strong spell.

"Now! **Time Lock**!" She said. As whole forest stopped to its moving. The 'Time Lock' spell was a spell that caused the time stopped around the whole radius of 10 hectares and it longs for 30 minutes but she used a less than 15 minutes only because it can consume to much MP if 30 minutes.

" **Human buggy** " she chanted another spell and a human shaped pillow appeared that looked like Keera.

"Now I need a ketchup" she pulled a ketchup mustard and filled in the head part of the pillow. She went to Keera's place and took him as she place the Human Buggy on the air. She left with Keera who is in Time Lock effect. She went to her hiding place and put a duct tape on his mouth and tied up his body with ropes. She sat at the grass floor and hid behind the big tree.

"Now... In 3, 2, 1... Time's up" she said as she saw that her human buggy cut it's head by the blade and all of them gasped in shocked. She just watching them again as Keera saw himself fully tied up and face planted on the ground.

"Mhmmmrrhmmm!" He said while he saw a two fine legs wearing a fighting boots put on his back. He looked up and saw a beautiful yet seductive girl who wearing an armor and it has two big swords on her back and she wearing a half cape, her eyes are deep blue and she has a long purple hair. He was stunned on the girl's beauty.

"Hello there, and just be quiet, I am watching. Or else" she pulled out her sword and pointed his neck.

"I'm going to kill you" she warned caused him shut up. As she smiled at him and went back watching.

"Keera-sama!" Celsior shouted.

"Nii-san!" Shera screamed.

"What the... Lord Galford?!" Diablo said as he saw a group of knights that with Lord Gallord.

"What do you think you're doing, Galford?" Diablo asked.

"How dare you!" Celsior dashed forward on Galford but the Lord is too fast, he gave him a minimal damage by slash of his sword.

Galford explained as the prince already did a war since he sent his elite troop in the other nation, so the prince had no right to complain for being killed. He told his troops to eliminate who will interfere them selves.

"Since the first place, you just used me to fight them and so that, you can have a justification for seizing Greenwood!?" Diablo asked.

"If you going in the way, I will eliminate you too" Galford said seriously. The tense of the place became heavier because of two supreme persons glaring each other as Shera went to Rem and Alicia.

Then, a barrier caught Diablo inside as Galford told him that barrier is using for big monsters.

'I need to remove this Barrier!' he thought as Galford is moving to Shera to get her.

On Pobie, she became excited as she watching them intently.

"This is gonna be bloody fight" she whispered and Keera rose an eyebrow what the heck is happening.

Alicia tried to stop him or she will report him to the Imperial, but he is too fast, he already broke her blade caused her stunned on his speed and her confidence went down a little which made her sat on the floor, shocked.

'He surpassed Human limits, he maybe a above level of 100!' Diablo thought and he realized he need to get faster to broke the barrier so Shera, Alicia and Rem not get in trouble. He used the technique of finding the flow of magic of the barrier which he succeed. Galford shocked how Diablo unraveled the barrier.

"I'm surprised, you unraveled the barrier" Gallord commented.

"Stand back" he told his knights as he faced Diablo.

"I think I need you to eliminate first of all before I go to my plan" Galford pulled out his sword.

"Then, I will let you despair until you can't able to insult me" Diablo said and he understands what he meant... it is a strategy in first place. He can hint there's an insult for him.

A silence filled the place as in one moment, the two started to blow by blow of attacks on each other.

" **Explosion**!" Diablo said but Galford dodged it. Galford went to his attacks very fast which Diablo dodging it quickly.

'His movements are very fast, I need a distance' he thought. When he did that, Galford immediately ran to him to not giving him a distance.

'He know to fight a Sorcerer' He realized that Galford was a skilled soldier.

'But... It was nothing, because he didn't what I am planning for' he smirked internally. Galford stepped aside but an explosion came caused him dodged it away.

"'Hm?" Galford saw many explosives magic planted already in the area.

"It has been 30 years, since anyone land a wound on me" Galford smirked.

'It was Super Mine' Diablo smirked.

Then, Galford started to dodged all his mines and Diablo saw an opening.

" **Freeze Zone**!" He said as Galford freeze inside of a big ice chunk. They all gasped in shock how happened.

"It's over Galford!" Diablo told him however the ice crack and continuesly cracked until Gallord escape and he ran to him very fast to gave him a powerful fire magic spell.

'You can't defeat me! Omit Lightning Bullets!' He thought as light purple orbs attacked Galford directly caused an explosion as they saw Galford was defeated.

'Galford is an great martial artist. He last used is Sonic Heat but I am faster than him so I defeated him' He thought as the audience watching them was awed and shocked what happened.

"Where is death blow? I'm still alive. It won't change that I will report this" Galford told tiredly.

'Is this old guy serious?... I might intimidate him' Diablo thought.

"You just too weak so I have no interest of killing you" Diablo stood up proudly and glared at him.

Diablo explained to him why, he is not ordinary Sorcerer and all his mistakes that he did, if he was a normal one, he might won.

"Even you're alive, you are not even a threat on me" Diablo said.

"I still could give the Majesty of your disadvantageous acts" Galford said.

"Huh?" He rose an eyebrow.

"If you did that Lord Galford, I will report this justification plan of yours, all of details" Alicia said caused Galford went to his silence.

"It's still necessary of killing me" Galford said.

"Enough! I will give you a time if you want to fight me but... if you did something on my possessions, I will burn you and your land into ashes!" Diablo glared at him.

Galford sighed in defeat as he stood up and withdrawn all his units. He leave them for good. Rem went to him as she spoke.

"I can't believed that you defeated Galford... You're really incredible... but do you have any healing potions there?" Rem asked.

"Are you injured?" He asked.

"No, I will use for those wounded Elves" Rem said and Celsior gaped in shock when heard that.

"Oh, Here" Diablo gave the healing potions to her.

"You are really kind" Rem smiled.

"Tsk! Don't even talked that words on me. Go on or I will burned this whole forest into ashes" He said.

"Okey" Rem giggled.

"But please take care of Shera" Rem said as Diablo nodded and Rem went to the Wounded Elves. He went to Shera who crying on her brother's death corpse (they thought).

"Keera-sama.." Celsior whispered and who covered it by his cape.

"I hate Nii-san, even though he has many mistakes and sins... but..." she faced Diablo.

"I never knew that we will apart like this" she cried on his chest as he tapped her soft locks.

On the other side, Pobie smirked as she sensed the Lord Galford and his unit gone in the forest.

"It's time to show up" She looked down at Keera who grunted .

Diablo heard a rustle behind them as he pulled out his staff.

"There's someone with us" Diablo said seriously as Shera gasped making the others went on their fighting stance. He heard bushes and sticks broke on his left side.

"Over there" He said.

Then a shadow came and appeared, it was young and very beautiful lady in armor, she has a purple long hair with clip on her hair, a two long and big swords on her back, wearing a blue skirt and fighting boots along with a half black cape on her back but most of all she holding a rope.

"Hello there" she gave them a toothy grin caused the boys blushed even Diablo blushed!

'A beautiful swordswoman!' He thought but he snapped it out.

"What are you doing here?" He pointed his staff as Alicia glared at the lady.

"Hey, hey, I'm not an enemy here" she waved her left hand but it didn't buy to them.

"Okey, By the way.. Your prince or her brother (pointed Shera) is not dead" She said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Huh?!" They all unison.

"Yep, here he is!" She smiled and pulled her rope that she holding and fully tied up elf with duct tape on his mouth who has a bored expression was appeared. All them frozen and shocked what they seeing now. Keera is alive.

" **Eeeeeeeeh?!"** All of them jawdropped.


	9. Chapter 9: Swordswoman

**Third OV**

All of them shocked and rebooting what they saw caused the other two sweatdropped.

"Hello? Guys!" Pobie shouted making snapped at their thoughts.

"Keera-sama!" Celsior relived like it never.

"Nii-san... you are alive" Shera crying in happiness.

"How? But we saw him killed by Galford?" Diablo asked and couldn't believe that Keera survived.

"I will explained that, for now.. I will introduce myself" She grinned.

"Hi, My name is Pobie Kei Goldmine, a natural Swordswoman" she smiled. Keera is getting ticked off because of the duct tape on his mouth and being tied up.

"Don't worry, I already know your names because I am watching you behind there where I appeared." She said.

"Except the others elves here like him" she pointed Celsior.

" **Mhmmm rrhmmm mhmmm?!** (Could you get off me in this?!)" Keera muffled rant as Pobie sweatdropped.

"Sorry I forgot you" she pulled out her sword and slash the rope as freed him.

"Wait.." she faced him and removed the duct tape instantly caused him screeched in pain.

"Ouch!" He screamed.

"Sorry, but it deserves you" she glared at him caused him shut up.

'I could see the chemistry on them' Diablo thought.

"Okey I will explain the whole thing how" She said as she explained the whole things.

"You used a Human Buggy to fake his death and deceive Galford for failing his plans just because you sensed it." Rem said and Pobie nodded. They checked the dummy that she put in the Time Lock times. It was a pillow that has complete replica of the prince. Celsior touched the red liquid, it just a ketchup mustard.

"A Time Lock?! But that was one of the rare magic spell could only bloodlines have, but that had bloodline that had a Time Magic was already extinct long time ago" Alicia told them caused them shocked in the information.

"Extinct bloodline" Diablo said.

"Huh? I didn't know that but I don't care. It seems that I saved the stupid prince here" She said.

"Tsk" Keera is going to walk away but a long big sword block his way making him gulped.

"I'm not finished in my sentences" she warned.

'She is scarry...' they only thought.

"Back to your place here" she said as Keera went back to her side.

"So, your prince need to pay me for saving him and also I have 5 requests" she smirked at the prince.

"What is it, so we could finished this" Keera grunted.

"First, You have to give me free dinner, I am really hungry" she touched her stomach and all of them dumbfounded.

"Seriously?" Keera rose an eyebrow and she nodded.

"But next request and other I will tell you after the free dinner" she tapped his shoulder.

'They have chemistry here' They thought on two argues.

"I think Nii-san forget his plan for me" Shera whispered on Rem.

"I don't think so..." Rem whispered.

"Fine, where do you want?" He grumbled.

"In the Faltar city" she said simply.

"Eh? But-" he is going complain but a long and very sharp sword pointed on his neck.

" **Are you complaining?"** She asked as a killing intent or warning intent inflicted in her eyes.

"Okey, okey.. But stop putting your sword near at my neck!...please" he asked.

"I highly doubt of putting away my Sword on your neck when did something wrong again" she put back her sword again.

"So could we go now... I am really hungry because of watching you guys, I already picked my things" she already had her big back pack on her back.

"But both of you are coming with me" She grabbed Keera and Celsior on their wrists.

"Diablo and his group will guide us to the Faltar city and the ones who left will cleaned up this mess" She said. They all looked at Shera waiting her answer.

"Well... it's okey, I think Pobie-sama can handle Nii-san for awhile" She said.

"I know, you had cold blood with him but I need him to correct his mistakes and... Attitudes" she looked at him seriously caused the prince gulped in nervous.

"Is someone could used any Teleportation or Returning spell here?" Pobie asked. They all looked at Diablo.

"Diablo could you used a Return spell? It was really necessary if we used that especially for her" she said and pointing Shera who is blushing knowing that she almost naked.

"Of course" Diablo shrugged it off. They all went to him as Pobie holding the two elves except the ones who will left in the forest.

"All of you grabbed on me, Return!" He said as they vanished.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾎ?

They appeared at the front gates of Faltar city. Pobie gasped in awed when she saw the big gate.

"That is big" she whispered.

"Let's go guys!" She exclaimed as she pulling the two elves with her as Diablo smiled weakly.

'This pretty lady is weird' He thought.

"She is weird, Diablo" Shera said in awe.

'You're right on that' He thought.

"We need to get in the Inn before she (pointing Pobie) get lost in the city" Diablo said as they nodded, which they followed above the swordswoman, the stupid prince, and the elite troop elf.

When they reached the Inn, Pobie pulled the prince with her as they went on the desk corner.

"Okey, Prince Keera, I want you to lodging me for one week and lodging us for three days, that's my second request" she grinned as the Prince sighed irritably.

"Fine..." he pulled out his bag pouch of gold coins.

"But for both of these of you.. (gasped) sorry, we had only one room for but it has a big bed" The Pantherian girl in-charge said.

"It will be fine, what room?" She asked and the Pantherian gave them the number.

"Thank you" she smiled. She pulled with the prince with her as they went upstairs.

"What?!...Wait...I am a... oh... come on... commoner woman!-" he been cut off when her hold became tighter and she looked up to him with glaring eyes.

"Do you have to say something?" She asked and tapping her sword.

"No- nothing" he stuttered.

"Okey.." she smiled caused him blushed.

"Did they just leave me here?" Celsior said and both Diablo, Shera, Rem and Alicia nodded unison.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾏ? ﾟﾘﾏ?

They all jawdropped what they seeing now, Pobie eating like no tomorrows or her stomach has no end deep.

"She is eating too much" Diablo his eyes widened and he already finished his food.

"Is she even a woman?" Rem gonna take vomit how this girl boarish eating and if she didn't stopped eating.

"I know I eat too much but I'm not like her, she could raid the whole kitchen" Shera gaped.

"Me too" Alicia nodded.

After the 15th plates of food, she stopped eating and tapped her stomach.

"I filled now! That is delicious foods" she smiled while Keera and Celsior paled how this girl ate like not even a real lady.

"Its seems that we need to sleep, so many happened today" Diablo said as the door opened or slammed opened revealing a group of bandits.

"Holy... shit" Pobie groaned.

"You, Pobie Kei, the Super Warrior! We are going to kill you now" the group pulled out their weapons. The prince elf, the elite leader, Shera, Rem, Alicia and Diablo looked at Pobie who just sighed in frustration.

"Wait a minute." She stood up and cracked her shoulder.

"Okey, I will fight you but in outside for less casualties" she said.

"Fine with us" one of them said as the group went outside.

"Pobie, what is your story on them? Why they are hunting you?" Diablo asked as Pobie sighed again.

"I accidentally killed their leader" she said nonchalantly.

"What!?" Diablo shocked.

"Hey, he tried to touched my butt! Then, instinctively of my skills, I pulled out my Sword and in process of pulling out my Sword, I slashed him in half" she groaned.

"I have been say sorry on the millions times on them, and they still wanted to kill me for their revenge" she grunted.

"If you want to watch, you could, and also no interference okey" she opened the door and she leave opened it.

"Come on let's watch her, I saw her magic flow surrounds her is super strong as strong like Diablo" Shera revealed.

"Huh?!" All of them looked at her.

'Strong like Mine' Diablo rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Shera?" Rem asked.

"Yes, I am sure that is why I let her handle Nii-san and come with us. I think she is strong like Diablo" Shera pointed out.

'So... that.. there's is one like strong as me' Diablo thought.

"So.. swordswoman is super strong?" Celsior asked and Shera nodded.

"Let's watch her" Shera pulled Rem with her.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾒﾥ**? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾒﾫ? ﾟﾒﾫ?

All the people who still awake on that time were all watching. Pobie stretching her arms as she pulled out hers swords as the time.

"Before you killed me..." a very big magic circle appeared above as barriers filled the whole town.

"This is the area we'll have a fight, because of this, there are no civilians will be harm" she said as Diablo touch the barrier infront of them.

'She can used barrier and magic spells... she just like a brawler Sorcerer' He thought.

"Awesome... she can used this strong magic" Keera touched the barrier surrounds them.

"Now fight!" She went on her fighting stance as the whole bandits launched an different attacks and spells at her but she disappeared.

"Where the hell is she?!" The bandits saw she was behind them already.

"She is fast" Celsior commented.

"Look down at your pants" she giggled.

The bandits looked down and they saw their pants has been cut. Shera, Rem, and Alicia blushed and covered their eyes.

"Dammit!" They tried to covered their down part.

"See I told you" she smirked.

"You gonna pay for this, Come forth, **Lightning Hydra!"** The temporary leader summoned the three headed Lightning Hydra.

"You gonna be dead, that summon is level 60" he smirked at her.

"Too weak..." she sighed.

"On mine..." her armor shined like a sun and it glows too much caused the others shut their eyes.

"What is that?" Shera covered her eyes in too much light.

"I don't know but it's powerful" Rem said.

'That is the **Infinity Armor**! One of the rare items in Cross Reverie! I don't know there's an item like that in here!' Diablo eyes widened to realized that.

When the lights gone, Pobie wearing a red and black armor with a hint of orange and her two swords changed into red blood fire swords.

"Are you ready? Coz I am really want to sleep, fighting is tiring if my opponents are weak." She swung her swords spiral as in a glimpse, she already under the Hydra.

"Fire Sword Smite!" She slammed her sword at the Hydra which the monster threw up in the air above of the city almost touched the clouds.

She jumped right up very high and she spinning her two swords above her. She smirked and giving the final blow.

" **Cross Fire Rampage!** " She chanted the spell and crossed her swords and slashed it which produces a multiple red Cross fires as the Hydra explodes in the mid air making the night sky faded of red and orange color.

She landed which caused a crater as her swords a swirling fires. All of them jawdropped and awed on the fight while the bandits became really shaking in frightened.

"Who are you?" One of the bandits asked.

"I'm just a natural Swordswoman, now..." she pointed her swords and swirling fires was getting wild.

"I will give you a 10 minutes to get out of this town and never came after me." she said a magic circle popped up infront of her.

"9 minutes and 59 seconds" she started to count down making the bandits ran away as they could until they disappeared.

She sighed in relief and the barrier went down and disappeared. Her armor shone as it came back to its original form with her swords and she approached Diablo and his group who just silently amazed.

"Pobie-san, you are awesome!" Shera greeted her.

"That's skill is beyond of human limitations!" Alicia awed.

"That fight is entertaining" Diablo commented.

'She is super strong and scarry!' he thought back.

Then a tap of her shoulder, she saw Keera has a embarrassment blush that she didn't understand.

"You are stronger than I thought" He said in a low voice.

"I told yah! I am strong" She grinned.

"You are incredibly skillful, Miss Pobie" Celsior complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment and so...the battle was finished... could we get in so we could sleep and bath also" she said as they nodded.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾤ? ﾟﾒﾦ? ﾟﾒﾦ?

When all the people asleep as she was near window where the table and chair was and she already took bath yet she wearing boxer bra and fighting short. She is still studying about the world history as she yawned but she picked up her ukulele yet bigger than an original ukulele and smaller than guitar. She saw on the bed, Keera sleeping and Celsior was went out to checked the other troops.

'He is cutey one' she smiled at his sleeping face as she went back to her chair.

'But he is a stupid...' she sighed.

"Well might relax me awhile" she strummed her ukulele.

 **Hallelujah by Tori Kelly**

 **Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

 **You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter what you heard**  
 **The holy or the broken Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

 **I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**

 **Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelu...  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelu...  
Hallelujah**

"Ah... that it felt nice" She stretched her arms and put back the ukulele on her big back pack and she picked up her magical cloak and she sat back to her chair. She put her tired feet on the table and she used her cloak as sheets on her.

"It's time to sleep..." she started to snore when she closed her eyes.

But she didn't know, Keera is awake since she started to sing and until she fell asleep. He sat up and saw Pobie sleeping soundly on a chair.

"She have an angelic voice" he almost smiled.

"You know, your back might hurt when you sleep on that" he sighed. He stood up and went up to her. He shook her and her eyes opened lazily.

"Why?" She yawned.

"You should sleep in the bed not here on the chair" he said.

"Fine you're sleeping with me okey" she stood up and pulled him to the bed. Her arm wrapped on his arm and started to sleep.

"Wait... oh great.. she fell asleep again" he tried to pulled out but it didn't work. He sighed in defeat and looked at her sleeping face.

"Fine... at least I am sleeping with a pretty girl" he closed his eyes and sleeping into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10: New Member

**Third OV**

The whole group woke up as Diablo just finished bathing, however... the other two wasn't awake.

"Did the two is awake?" Diablo asked and Shera shake her head.

"I don't think so..." Shera said.

Then, Celsior came and he asked the others if Prince Keera and Pobie was woken up.

"Not yet" Rem told him.

"I will wake them up" Celsior went to the stairs and knocked on their door.

"Prince Keera..." He called but there is no answer. He decided to kicked the door as making him shocked. Keera was struggling on sleeping Pobie's death hug.

"Help..." he mouthed.

"Diablo-san! I need a help here!" Keera called as Diablo came.

"What is going on here?" Diablo rose an eyebrow when he saw Keera trying himself prying off the sleeping Pobie.

"We need to help him" Celsior said and Diablo shrugged off. Diablo who holding or pulling out Pobie's arms off from Keera as Celsior pulled him out of her grip. In a fast as minutes, Keera sighed in relief making him touched his forehead.

"Oh god... I thought I am gonna die. Her grip was getting tighter and tighter when I going to move. She gonna break my bones on her death grip". Keera stood up which they saw an evidences on him like redden mark of hands on his arms, ripped or cut cloth by her nails or redden marks of her arms on his neck.

"I think you will wake her so I should know what her other three requests" Keera scratched his long blond locks.

"Fine" Diablo shook her as she sat up immediately but... her fist touched on Diablo's face and making the demon lord threw to wall.

" **Who the hell wake me up**!"

 **Scene change**? ﾟﾌﾏ? ﾟﾌﾋ? ﾟﾌﾋ? ﾟﾌﾉ?

Ban was now in his new room, he still relaxing his self as he already controlled his power magic completely. He just knew that his characters magic powers is now his.

"I wish my sisters are in safe" He mumbled and strumming his guitar in song 'Say you won't let go' by James Arthur while humming it until a knock made him stopped.

"Come in" He said and Lector with some elders was with him, yet Lector only came in.

"So what do you want?" Ban glared at him.

"I heard on Snow Fire that you have already controlled your full power" Lector said.

"And so? Still you didn't answer my question" Ban glared at him.

"You're still opposed on the plan but we just doing this for your lands, My Lord" Lector kneeled infront of him.

"Please, Demon Lord of Death, I begging you.. please help your peoples" Lector plead.

'What should I do? But this is maybe a good time for the start of my escape plan. I need to know my surroundings' Ban thought.

"Fine... but I need to walk around in my land" Ban sighed in defeat.

"Thank you, My Lord" Lector smiled.

Afterwards, Ban was now outside of the dark castle that dark elves made for him or Zirconia. Ban felt his heart dropped what he saw... the land of dark elves was in a brink of extinction. The land has lack of fields for food and their dresses were dirty robes. He walked around and saw children elves were hungry.

"Lector... can you call the little elves over there" He asked. Lector did as he called them.

"My lord" the children elves kneeled and bowed on their knees making Ban felt some guilty. He saw their muscles were thin than the normal healthy kids.

"Don't kneel, Lector give my food on them" Ban said making the kids gasped and cried in happiness.

"Thank you my Lord" the children hugged him on the waist making Lector annoyed on their lack of respect.

"You little kids! You disrespecting-" Ban stopped him in his saying.

"Naah. It's fine, besides I want to talk to this kids." Ban tapped the little girl head.

"How about we play in my room" Ban asked as the kids nodded happily.

'I think Our Lord has a soft heart on children' Lector thought.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾒﾭ? ﾟﾒﾦ? ﾟﾒﾦ

Ban was watching the children elves eating on his table with smiles.

"So that is what he meant but why we need to have to exterminate humans & other species? Why this dark elves was far away from the others?" He whispered.

"Last centuries passed, Humans and other species were merged to defeat us" A girl voice came to his side making him look. It was Snow Fire.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they want power and when you fell asleep from the eternal curse of abyss and disappeared, the Humans made a legion to defeat and killed most of all our dark elves kinds. Only dark elves has light silver hair as few only survive on that time,and you, Lord Zirconia, you are the strongest Demon Lord of all generations, so the other species tried to be in top even followers of Demon Lord of Destruction, Krebskulm, those demons were betrayed us, all the wealth and prosperity gone. The time passed, we tried to not disappear in history until we get our revenge and get out our people in this poverty." Snow gripped tighter on her lance staff.

'I want to help but I don't like war, there is no victory on war' he thought sadly.

"Those humans enslave on some of our kinds, like this" Snow pointed her Enslavement Collar.

"They sold me in different rich people, about fortunately, they didn't tried rape but I have been tortured in many ways until Lector-sama saved me" She said and looked at him.

"Please help us" She asked on his help.

"I will think about it" He asked.

'I will find an escape and I will talk on the humans kingdom, Lyferia' He thought back.

 **Scene change..**.? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

Pobie was in Adventurers' Guild of Faltar city as she, Celsior, Keera, Diablo, Rem, Shera and even Alicia was infront of the guild.

"So this is a guild, let's get in" she said. They entered as they saw a rowdy first floor.

"It's always like this, let get you in the 2nd floor where the registration was" Rem said as she nodded while pulling the two male elves, Keera and Celsior.

When they got, the three girls with huge breasts, dog ears and tails on registration table.

"Hello there, and Hi Rem-san, Diablo-san, Shera-san" the girl in blue dress said who also a demihuman or has a dog ears and tail.

"I want to register in this guild" Pobie said.

"Oh you're the girl who defeated the whole bandits! The whole town talking about you" the demihuman girl said with excitement.

"Yeah" she smiled weakly as the other two registrars fangirling now.

"But let me registered" she said as the demihuman girl gave her the ink, feather and the paper that has printed with different language. She filled it up and she cut her finger skin to made a blood seal which she did it properly.

"Now, Miss Pobie Kei Goldmine, press your hand on the magic mirror to know your magic level and filled it with your magic" they instructed as she did while Diablo, Keera, Celsior, Shera, Alicia and Rem watching her.

"Okey..." she pressed her hand and filled it with her magic but the mirror turned blue, produces a golden lightnings and white waves like Diablo yet colored dark. The whole building felt it and all the people there became afraid like what happened on Diablo's registration well except Diablo who just it will be expected.

"Oh my gosh!" She removed her hand immediately before she broke the mirror. Keera and Celsior with others were hiding behind of Diablo and they afraid.

"What is that again!?" A bunny girl appeared and she wearing a revealing white dress and she's flat chested.

"Hi?" Pobie waved weakly.

"Now I know" She looked at Diablo's group with two male elves and a beauty in armor with two large swords on her back.

"Come on let's get in, so we could talk about it" She said.

 **Timeskip**...? ﾟﾌﾁ? ﾟﾌﾅ? ﾟﾌﾅ

The group was in a Sylvie's office and Pobie has a feeling of fidgeting that making her nervous if Sylvie will accept her to be the member of The Adventurers' Guild.

'I wish she let me in...' she prayed in her thought.

"So you're the one huh? But first I will tell you, you're stronger than me like Diablo-san. And same question, are you willing to joined my guild even under command of weaker than yours like me?" Sylvie asked.

"Of course, I have been searching a guilds that would accept me but mostly they said to me was the same... You're very strong and I am not compatible to be in their guild" she saddened at the end.

Sylvie softened her heart on that as Pobie spoke again.

"... And I need to find my eldest brother and youngest sister" Pobie looked at her with determination.

"'Your brother and sister?" Sylvie asked and others looked at her too.

"Yes. They have been missing for too long and maybe if I joined a guild it will easy and faster to find them" she fished out a two paper with painted pictures. The first one was a male, he has a long white silver hair with a violet highlights in a ponytail, he has blue violet eyes and most of all, he is very handsome and second is a girl, she has blue hair and blue eyes. Only faces that only painted.

"This is them?" Sylvie asked.

"Yes, and I will joined your guild because you know... I need money to put an rewards on that missing picutres" Pobie said.

'At least I remembered their character's faces in the game' she thought.

"Okey I understand. Welcome to the guild" Sylvie said.

"Thank you so much" Pobie bowed.

"What mission you want to take?" Sylvie asked.

"For today, I won't grab a mission because I need to collect some rewards from Prince Keera for saving his life and he need to ask a forgiveness for the mistakes that he did for the Lyferia and Elven Kingdom in putting the countries in fire, am I right Prince Keera Greenwood?" Pobie glared at the prince making him shivered in fear.

"Wait, the prince was here?!" Sylvie asked and Pobie nodded as she pointed Keera.

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?!" Sylvie went immediately on him and gave him a respect. Keera shrugged it off and he greeted her back. Pobie stood up and walked to him as she tapped his shoulder.

"My business is finished as my third request to have a free breakfasts and I have only two request, I want you to talked on Lord Galford for my 4th request" Pobie said and Keera only nodded weakly.

"Geez... you can handle a prince, huh?" Sylvie teased but Pobie can be a dumb.

"Well, Of course, especially who are had an attitudes." Pobie smirked as Sylvie smiled weakly.

'She didn't get it what I meant' Sylvie shrugged it off.

"So let's go to Galford's mansion" Pobie smirked.

 **Timeskip**...? ﾟﾏﾰ? ﾟﾏﾰ? ﾟﾏﾯ? ﾟﾏﾯ

Pobie, Diablo, Shera, Rem, and Alicia watching Keera and Celsior to talked on Galford who was glaring daggers at the two elf males.

"So you're asking for forgiveness on what happened?" Galford asked.

"Yes, I know... my people went inside of the other country's territory and made a mistake.. I hope Lyferia and you, Galford forgive me" Keera asked hopefully.

"Hmmm... and you are the one who deceive me on that time huh?" 'Galford looked at Pobie who is calmly standing beside of Keera.

"Yes, direct to the point, I don't like the way you think, for keeping the peace between two countries and to put in safe and sound of your own city, I highly object on that, which why I interfere and failed your mission" She said that directly. The tension between them heavier than before making the others sweating in nervous.

"So your implementing saving that prince to keep the peace and let him talk and ask a forgiveness for his mistakes" Galford said.

"Yes, I don't like blood shed in human grounds. What if I told the Emperor of Lyferia what happened?" Pobie smirked.

"He will not believe-" Galford cut off when Pobie pulled a small piece of Jade orb.

"I actually have a proof what is your mistakes and hidden agenda to kill the prince. I knew you know this orb" she put the orb on the table.

"What is that?" Diablo asked.

"That is a Emerald Jade Orb, that item can record any events or images. That item was one of the rare and legendary magic items in the history" Alicia explained.

"Show" Pobie said and like a video, the orb made a hologram of events on that incident caused Galford went on his silence.

Until the hologram stopped, Pobie crossed her gauntlet arms under her chest as she rose her purple eyebrow.

"So what is your decision, Sir Galford?" She asked and Galford gritted his teeth and sighed in defeat.

'This girl is smart' He looked at her.

"Fine, as the Lord of Faltar city, I have forgiven the Prince of Elven Nation from his own mistakes" Galford said and Keera sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lord Galford" Keera bowed and Galford spoke.

"Don't do that again" Galford said.

"You can leave now" the Lord of Faltar city told them.

 **Timeskip**...? ﾟﾘﾋ? ﾟﾘﾋ?

They were back in the inn as Keera still amazed on Pobie who just save his ass from Galford.

"I can't believe that you could do that bravery talk on Galford" Alicia said.

"Naah, it's nothing, all I want is to help" Pobie drink her orange juice.

"How do you that? On the orb?" Rem asked.

"I recorded it while watching you guys and I can't talk to Lord Galford if I don't have any proof" Pobie said.

"Thank you, Pobie" Keera smiled at her.

"Your welcome, you already did my fourth and after my last request so... you and Celsior could go back now" Pobie smiled.

"Really?" Keera asked and she nodded.

"But my last request is... don't push Shera into a marriage ever again" Pobie said it with seriousness on her features.

"I promise, as the crown prince of Greenwood Kingdom. I will never push Shera into marriage or anything" he promised.

"Good. If you broke your promise, **I will destroy the whole Elven Nation using my own swords** " Pobie declared. They know how strong she is, making Celsior and Keera gulped in fear although it made Keera smiled in thought.

"Pobie-chan... you don't have to do that" Shera said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I will never broke my promise" Keera said seriously.

On the afternoon, Keera's chariot came to brought him back to the Greenwood Kingdom as they were all infront of the inn.

"Be careful" Pobie said to Keera.

"I will and thank you again for saving me and giving me a second chance" Keera smiled.

"No problem" Pobie smirked and she remembered something.

"I will give you something" She gave him a handmade handkerchief. It was a white and soft cotton.

"That will symbolizes our meeting and your promise" Pobie smiled.

"Thank you for this" Keera smiled at her.

He went inside in the vehicle and starting to run but Keera he need to tell her something. He opened the door and peek his head from the entrance.

"Pobie!" He shouted making Pobie turned around as her eyes glistened from the sunset light.

"Keera?!" She screamed.

"Could we meet again?! Could you visit me in our Kingdom?!" He shouted as the chariot stopped.

"Of course anytime!" She grinned making Keera blushed.

"Okey, I will wait for your visit" Keera waved and he closed the door with a smile.

"That dumbass." She shake her head and smile.

Inside of the chariot, Keera holding the handkerchief and Celsior looked at him.

"Keera-sama" Celsior called him and Keera spoke.

"I couldn't believe a human woman will change my beliefs" Keera chuckled.

"But she did, she change me..." he looked at the window.

"Do you think I could won her heart and be my queen?" Keera smiled. Celsior shocked what he confessed.

"She is smart, funny, brave and strong... and with a golden heart to gave me a chance to made my mistake into right" Keera blushed on her image that smiling at him.

"I will help you, Keera-sama, to win her heart" Celsior said determinately.

"I will change myself into a good man for her" Keera said.

While, Shera looked at the disappearing chariot in her sight with a sincere smile.

'Nii-san is fallen in love on Pobie-chan' She looked at Pobie who entered the inn.

"I think I am going to have a Onee-san soon" Shera giggled for herself.


	11. Chapter 11: Reveal

( **A/N: Warning! Some scenes I cut from the series..)**

 **Third OV**

In the Morning, Alicia told them that she will going to the Imperial Palace to have a report about the problem. When the Imperial Knight went to her destination, Pobie went with Diablo and the two women into the forest. They used Diablo's Teleportation magic, Return to go to the forest as Pobie looking at them with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Pobie asked as she saw Rem and Shera drawing on the ground by using a stick, it was a special magic circle.

"I am teaching her how to summon" Rem said as they finished. Rem gave a stone for summoning on Shera and Diablo.

"You might used it sometime" Rem said and Diablo shrugged off as he put it in his pocket.

'A Summoning spell' Diablo and Pobie rose their eyebrows. They watching them carefully and Shera chanted the spell as a cutey bird came up.

"A turkey shot" Pobie murmured.

"Success. It didn't reflected" Shera cheered.

"And I really don't like to be enslaved on summon again" Shera took the summoning stone and kissed the head of the bird.

The collar popped out to the neck of the bird as Diablo got an idea.

"I think it is a great match for you" Diablo said.

"Are you sure?" Shera titled her head.

"How about we tested out?" Diablo suggested. He pulled out a coin and throw it somewhere far.

"Now order the bird to find it" Diablo said and Shera told the bird to search as it flew up where the coin went. Shera gasped what happened, she saw in her eyes that she is flying.

"I could see the clouds near at me! it felt like I am the one who flying" she said excitedly.

"Because the Turkey shot is your summon, and now try to find it and shot it by your arrow" Diablo said as she did. She pointed in the sky her arrow and shot it which landed down where the coin was.

"I got it" Shera smiled.

"Wow" Rem only said.

"Can I try to? I want to summon" Pobie asked.

"Of course but I don't have any Summoning Stones with me" Rem said as Pobie pulled out a same stone on her pocket.

"I have one, but I don't know where to used it. Now, I knew it where for this when I watched both of you" Pobie said.

"So can I?" Pobie asked and they nodded as they watching her.

She pressed her gauntlet hand and poured it with her magic as it glows in golden brown with a hint of blues as disappeared. They were all gasped what they saw especially Diablo and Pobie, it was look like a human but a metallic form of blue, silver, yellow and gold, the summon was fully armored from head to toe, a two swords on its back, 7 foot tall and most of all, it looks like more robot of Eureka Ao.( **A/N: Just imagine a character robot in the Mobile Legends).**

"What is that?!" Shera hid behind of Diablo.

"Holy S***!" Pobie gasped in low tone.

"Pobie... you need to finished your ritual" Rem nudged her as Pobie nodded bravely.

Pobie stepped in the summoning circle and her emotions mixed in curiosity, nervousness and awe of what she summoned.

"In my call and this ritual, you will be under my command and be my slave forever" she put the magical stone in her own mouth as she jumped a little kissed it's head.

When her feet landed, the orange glass above on its eyes shone very bright and a robotic voice heard from it.

"The Enslavement Collar system is encoded by Pobie Kei Goldmine" a robotic voice of a male heard making Shera and Rem hid behind of Diablo who was holding his magical wand already while Pobie just awed in silence.

The robot looked at Pobie as the swordswoman snapped out from her own awe 'moment'.

"Are you Goldmine-sama?" The robot asked and she nodded. The robot kneeled infront of her and gave a speech.

"I have been honored to be your slave, Goldmine-sama" the emotionless voice of the robot spoke to her.

"No you don't have to kneel, you just here to assist me in any fight or problem" Pobie waved her hands.

"I understand, you have a golden heart to not making me your weapon slave, Goldmine-sama" the robot stood up tall.

"Just call me 'Pobie'" Pobie blushed in embarrassment.

"Pobie-sama, it will be fine for me to call you that" The robot said.

"Alright but what is your name?" Pobie asked.

"One of the Holy Star Knights, Lucus" Lucus introduced himself.

"No way... a Star Knight?!" Diablo, Shera and Rem said.

"What are you shocked?" Pobie asked but Lucus answered.

"One of the Guardian Legendary summons, one of those is Star Knights. This summons has two categories, first Holy Star Knights, like me, we are former warriors in different era and generations who died holy and with honor, this knights or warriors were exceptional which we are the one who watching the planets events from the stars above, some of the other summons are calling us knowingly 'Holy Star Angels'. The other one is Dark Star Knights or also known as 'Dark Angels', this kind has same yet they were chosen to brought the souls of the dead to their destination, hell or heaven" Lucus explained making Rem, Shera and Diablo absorbed the info as same on Pobie.

"So that's means, its okey with you to be your master?" She asked and Lucus nodded.

"In good for you, we are kind of summons that you don't need any crystal to summon. Just used your mind to call me and we don't need a collar for any ritual summoning calls and we all need is to recognized our summoner" Lucus could hear in his voice that he is satisfied.

"Okey, you can go now" Pobie smiled as Lucus roses his metal hand on his chest and bowed as his respects for his new master and his body filled with golden light and shone back through the sky.

Diablo looked at Pobie who still looking at the sky and he thought.

'I can't believe... this girl can summon a Legendary summons which look like in Cross Reverie. Those summons were mythical level... that means like her can summon those kinds.' Diablo thought and he snapped out when Pobie squealed like a fangirl.

"Weeeiii! I summon a super awesome summon!" She shouted in glee making him sweatdropped.

'She still some times kind a childish' he thought.

"Pobie-chan! You just summoned one of the strongest summons in whole world" Shera congratulated her.

"You're still surprising us Pobie" Diablo or Takuma complimented.

"Yeah, you're really cool Pobie-san" Rem smiled.

"How about we take a bath in near river here?" Shera suggested as they nodded.

 **Scene change?**? ﾟﾒﾞ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ

Lukia and the rest of the elves group came in the Elven Nation, the Greenwood Kingdom as she just settled her things in her new room which Evlior and Moore gave to her because Moore's mother died cause of heart attack and weak body also.

"Evlior-san I will go out to searched a new job here" Lukia Star Goldmine said.

"Okey, be careful" Evlior cut the trunk of a tree.

"I will coming to you, Lukia-nee!" Moore ran after her.

"Sure" she smiled.

The Greenwood Kingdom it was a small country yet wealthy and peaceful, she went on a main city of the Kingdom with Moore holding her hand.

"Moore look, do you think it will be fine, I think they need a waitress on that inn" Lukia said as Moore nodded.

They went inn as they came to the customer's service desk as a male Elf with long blond hair in high pony tail.

"Excuse me sir, I heard a news that you need a waitress here, can I get the job?" She asked.

"You're not an elf..- oh hi Moore! I didn't know that you came back" the elf male smiled at Moore.

"Hi, Dion-san, Yes we just came back yesterday here. And wait, I want to introduced you to Lukia-nee" Moore introduced Lukia to him.

"So you really need to have job, then you're in. Get back here tomorrow" Dion smirked.

"Thank you very much". Lukia smiled as the two waved bye to him and they just walked around in the market and Lukia found and learned many things thanks on Moore's explanations.

But a certain elite elf warrior saw her and his eyes narrowed.

"She seems familiar to me..." he thought.

 **Scene change? ﾟﾌﾎ** **?**? ﾟﾌﾇ? ﾟﾌﾇ

Shera and Rem removing their clothes making Diablo yelped and closed his eyes as Pobie blushed.

"Diablo-san, Pobie-chan, Are you not taking a bath?" Shera asked as she removed her bra.

"Isn't that not right, you know I am a man and you're a females?" Diablo asked while closing his eyes.

"We taking bath together naked but not looking each other" Rem said.

"I think we might passed" Pobie blushed as grabbed his shoulder.

"Why Pobie-chan, Diablo-san?" Shera asked

"I am not a stinky like you, to should take a bath" Diablo groaned making Pobie narrowed her eyes.

"We are not stinky!"

Afterwards, Shera and Rem only took a bath in the river as Diablo and Pobie was back on the big stone waiting them to finished until Pobie spoke and confessed something.

"I think this is the right time to talk about this" Pobie said and looked at him.

"Huh?" Diablo asked and he felt something going boomed.

"Are you same as me Diablo... or should I say... Takuma Sakamoto?" Pobie looked at him making him paled.

"How...did...-" he cut off when Pobie shushed him.

"Low your voice, You been brought here too am I right? You are same players like me, the level 150 shut in player Takuma" Pobie smirked.

"Oh great my cover is blown away" Diablo groaned frustratingly.

"Don't worry, I am not here to destroy your peaceful connection. I just wondering if my doubt about your is correct and I am really happy to have another player to get along" Pobie smiled and tapped his tense shoulder.

"Okey, so smile and also my real name is my name that I told, Pobie Kei Goldmine and for exchange... you don't have to tell anyone about this" Pobie said.

"Deal but it's means that your missing siblings were same as us?" Diablo asked..

"Yes" she only said.

"I really miss them and I have a proof that they were in their characters like us" she looked at her boots toes.

Then, Shera's scream and Rem's surprised voice cut them off and they stood up as they ran where are they.

Diablo's eyes narrowed and Pobie pulled out her two swords from her back.

"Edelgard?! What the hell are you doing here?" Diablo asked.

'Hmmm.. Edelgard... she look like a Fallen based on her looks' Pobie thought.

"Hands off on Rem-san!" Shera said and a long sword pointed on Edelgard's neck.

"Now" Pobie warned dangerously.

"I came here not for fight but I want to clear something" Edelgard looked at Rem.

"You're the vessel of Demon Lord Krebskulm, I am sure. I can feel the Fallen energy inside of your body" Edelgard slipped her hand from her wrist and Rem walked away from her paled and afraid, even Pobie shocked on the info spilled out.

"Rem, this Fallen is saying the truth or lies?" Pobie asked and Rem could only nodded. Pobie brought down her sword from her neck and Diablo asked.

"The soul of Demon Lord Krebskulm, is in my body" Rem confessed making Shera gasped.

On that time, Rem told them the truth and Pobie listened carefully on the story. Rem has a bad feeling that Shera will not going to accept her anymore.

"So... Shera... you are going to hate me too?" Rem asked but only hug she received.

"Of course not, you're still my friend whatever you are and I feel relieved that you said your secret on us" Shera smiled making the Pantherian smiled at the moment.

"Same here. I just shocked that the Demon Lord of Destruction is in your body but I will never hate you" Pobie put her swords back on her backside.

However, Diablo asked something on Edelgard about her motives.

"Then, what is your main reason to come here?" Diablo asked.

"I just discovered how to extract our Demon Lord from her, I need your group to come with me for my Lord's Resurrection" The Fallen said making them gasped.

"Extraction... you discovered it" Diablo said and she nodded.

"Don't worry, she will be not harmed of what you and I will going to do on that ritual of extraction" Edelgard said it seriously.

"I think she is saying the truth..., I can sense it" Pobie crossed her arms under her chest.

"Then, We will but..." Diablo glared at her and Pobie too.

"If something happened, I will burn you to ash" Diablo declared.

"Same opinion here. If really Rem is harmed... I will hunt you down" Pobie glared at her but something on Edelgard's mind.

'Who is she... she seems the female warrior with abnormal strength and power' She thought.

"If you want to do the extraction ritual, just meet me on the Starfall tower and I will wait for you in 3 days" she said and left them.

 **Timeskip**...? ﾟﾌﾃ? ﾟﾌﾠ? ﾟﾌﾠ

They went back and the group decided that they will meet Edelgard on the last third day. The group went put from the inn and going to exit the town as they met Alicia but they notice she was tired.

"Alicia are you okey?" Rem asked.

"Atlas, I found you, Quick! We need you put back in the Inn" she grabbed both of Shera's and Rem's hands as they walking faster which Diablo and Pobie confused of what the hell is going on.

"Hey Alicia, something happened?" Pobie asked.

"There a news that you are all worshippers of the Demon Lord Krebskulm, and someone is searching you. If he found you, some might happened bad" Alicia said.

"He?" Diablo asked.

"A paladin, Saddler, he is in the town." Alicia said.

"He will tortured you if he saw you. He is a paladin that torturing all the worshippers of any demon lord." She said.

'It will be bad if me... the one who declaring himself as the Demon Lord' Diablo sweatdropped.

When they went on the other way, they encountered the Paladin, Saddler.

"Why are you in hurry, Alicia Cristela?"Saddler asked.

"They are my friends and we just going back to the inn" Alicia said seriously.

"Without introducing me to them, are you afraid of something, Alicia?" Saddler smiled.

"Hi nice to meet you all, I, Saddler, the Paladin of the Imperial, Orthodox Church... so what is your business?" Saddler asked.

"Or should I say,... what is your hiding behind, Alicia?" Saddler asked.

"This is nonsense, let us pass" Rem irritably.

"You have no respect, Slave you should be punished" Saddler's eyes glowed in gold as Rem became hard to breath like someone is choking her.

"Stop it... Rem-san!" Shera holding Rem.

'Waiit... is that magic...he is using a magic spell...' Diablo smirked and he saw that Pobie was going to attack as she holding tightly her sword.

'I need to do this before Pobie might kill him!' Diablo gulped.

"What a weak childish spell... you just using a spell to make her like that" Diablo said making him stopped in the spell.

"What?" Saddler glared at Diablo.

"Don't lie. That kind of chanting a magic spells is a ordinary" Diablo broadly speaking with it.

"Are doubting the God's power? You should be punished by divine judgement!" His eyes glowed but Diablo used his Reflection Magic and it back fired on the Paladin as it became stone.

"He is using a Subtle Spell, you can learn it if you're a Sorcerer with Level 60 above." Diablo said as Alicia and all of them realized that he just an ordinary Sorcerer.

"That spell made him rock is Cement Lock, a negative status Earth spell" Diablo said.

"It's time to finished hiimm!" Pobie pulled out her two swords and going attack the cement Saddler but luckily Diablo caught her in his arms by raising her up with her two swords.

"Now, put him away here or this girl will destroyed him!" Diablo was groaning in pain from Pobie's struggling.

Saddler's followers brought him away from Pobie's wrath as Pobie struggling until she calmed down.

"So it's seems he just a Sorcerer, and why you let him alive?" Alicia asked.

"It will be good to kill him?" Diablo asked making Alicia glared.

'Huh? Seriously?' Diablo thought.

"He is weak for me so I let him alive but he will challenge me again, I will not giving him a mercy" Diablo declared making Alicia smiled in relief.

"Okey, I thought something wrong about it." She said.

"How about let's go back to the inn so we could talk about something?" Pobie still irritated on Saddler.

After a few minutes of walking and the Sunset is going set and night is filling the orange sky. Rem told Alicia all her secrets because the Imperial knight became closed to her. Alicia just went silent and she spoke.

"I understand and I will never hate you about that... in fact I want to come with for ensuring your safest" Alicia said.

"Fine... we understand" Diablo said.

"Let's go!" Shera said as they nodded.

'Something odd from her...' Pobie looked at Alicia.


	12. Chapter 12: Resurrections

**Third OV**

The group went to their destination where Edelgard waiting them on the Starfall tower. The group reached the top of the summoning spell tower as they saw a large Fallens' spell surrounded on the rectangular stone which is the middle of spell.

She noticed Alicia was new to the group but she shrugged it off ( because she knows the reason).

"As the deal, we came here to extract the demon lord from Rem" Diablo or Takuma said as the Demon Lord Follower nodded in agreement.

"Now, Laid down here on the stone" Edelgard said and Rem gulped in nervousness and she laid down of what she said to her.

Edelgard instructed him of how he will unlocked the demon lord from its slumber. He flowed his magic in her but the location of the Demon Lord Krebskulm was faraway than he expected.

"You still didn't reach. We need to made a hole on her" Edelgard said caused them shocked as Pobie and Diablo glared at her.

"If you will create a hole on her stomach, she will die" Shera said as Eldegard hummed and thinking.

"There's a certain hole, on that hole by your fingers" Eldegard pointed her where her butt hole. They all blushed on what she pointed.

'No,no,no,no... no way in hell that I will do that! This is way too far than my expectations! I swear, I will never do that!' he paled.

'That is too erotic... yet weird' Pobie blushed.

"It is okey... if the only thing you could do...then do it. I have a trust on you, Diablo-san" Ren blushed and Diablo gulped as he nodded. He ripped off her cloth where the hole was as he stick in his fingers as Rem starting to moan... I think... when he inserted it with his magic power.

He searched and searched until he find the tremendous power that located the Demon Lord Krebskulm...

'This is the Soul of the Demon Lord Krebskulm... the power is so intense..' He poured his magic power into her as he unlocked it. The time stopped for a seconds and a purplish beam came out from Rem as it form into a ball of light.

"Demon Lord-sama is come back!" Edelgard shouted in happiness.

'So this is Demon Lord Krebskulm!' Alicia in awed. They heard a deep voice laughing while landing down.

"Dammit!" Pobie pulled out her swords and went to her fighting stance.

"Diablo..." Rem weakly said as Diablo gave her a determination.

"You need to see this. I want you to see how I will defeat the Demon Lord Krebskulm" he said as she nodded.

The ball of light landed as it's explode of winds came to them with the dust.

" .ku... so who resurrected me?" A girl who looked like like a 15 year old flat chested girl who wearing a revealing armor with long white hair in pony tail and red violet eyes. She was smirking at them. Pobie dumbstruck and she didn't if she going to hurt this child demon lord.

'That wasn't my expected for a Demon Lord Krebskulm's appearance... but I can't let my defense down' she thought.

"I am the one! I Diablo, The demon Lord of the another world! I will burn you to hell!" He pulled out his staff.

"So then... I will give a perfect torture! By... by..." Krebskulm stopped on her tracks and went on her thinking position.

"What is it?" She said making them shocked on revelation as Pobie lowered her swords.

"What the hell..." she was confused.

"I can't remember anything! Yeah that! I will burn this surroundings and all into ashes!" She declared but Rem stopped her.

"Please don't! It will harm many people!" Rem said.

"Why?" Krebskulm asked.

"Because it's bad! So many innocents will be hurt or worse!" Shera added.

"Uhm okey.." The reborn Demon Lord of Destruction put her defense down.

"'Lord-sama! You shouldn't listened to them" Edelgard said to her making Krebskulm confused more.

"Why I should but they say I shouldn't?" She asked making them gasped on revelation of naive Krebskulm.

'That could be... she been reborn without any memories left from her past!' Pobie thought as same thought on Diablo or Takuma too.

"The demon lord should kill mortals?!" Alicia asked.

"Yes" Krebskulm answered.

"Then why? Why demon Lord need to slay mortals?" Shera asked.

"Because... well I don't remember the reasons but now... if it's not good on slaying humans however it won't fill my stomach by eating them.." she said as Shera offered a biscuit which she like it that much as she ate whole bag of biscuits.

"This is too delicious! Now I remember my mission!" She gleamed as they all shocked.

"To conquer all the biscuits in whole wide world!" She declared caused they all dumbfounded especially Diablo and Pobie.

'Like hell it is!' they only thought but they're snapped off when Edelgard spoke.

"If... Lord-sama didn't want to kill any mortals then... I am fine with this.. as it is Lord Krebskulm-sama's decision" Edelgard sighed in defeat. Yet... Pobie saw something disturbing on Alicia since she arrived here... her presence changed...

'I will look after her... yet...' she looked at the Demon Lord who has an amnesia.

'I might investigate this Demon Lord' she pulled back her swords in their sheaths.

" Let's go to the city!" The Demon Lord girl excitedly said.

 **Timeskip...? ﾟﾃﾏ** **? ﾟﾃﾏ** **? ﾟﾔﾯ** **? ﾟﾔﾯ**

They went down from the Starfall tower and as they walking through the Faltar city. Shera decided to call Krebskulm as... Klem because they didn't want catch any attention to the poor and innocent reborn Demon Lord.

However, someone came and avoiding their tracks to the city. He looked like an Owl without feathers, tall with muscular human male body, he has a long gray beard and black coal eyes which is smaller than human normal eyes.

'A fallen' Pobie and Diablo went to their defense position.

"Welcome back Demon Lord-sama, I am happy for your resurrection" the person kneeled infront of them.

"Who are you?" Krebskulm asked.

"I am Eurelex, I have been serving the demon Lords for generations" Eulerex said.

'He is in the Cross Reverie too...' Diablo thought.

'In the history, he is one of the big boss in the Cross Reverie' Pobie pulled out her swords. Alicia noticed her pulled out her swords making her holding the hilt of her Sword holder.

"I am offering a celebration for this auspicious day" Eulerex said.

"Auspicious?" Krebskulm or Klem asked.

"I will slaughter all the mortal beings that was near on celebration of your resurrection" he added.

"No! You will never kill mortals or else I couldn't eat biscuits if you kill them" Krebskulm protested.

"Hmm?!" Eulerex tilted his head about 180 degrees and looked at Edelgard.

"Edelgard explain this?! Why our Demon Lord opposed to kill mortals now?" He asked.

"I don't know either. It just happened" she explained. Pobie and Diablo has a bad feelings about to happened.

"So it's seem... the resurrection was been incorrectly made." Eulerex stood up and took a calm yet dangerous aura starting to built.

"Demon Lords has to reign all the dark beings and kill mortals! So it's seems I need to kill this demon lord and reincarnate it again!" He ran through to innocent Demon Lord but Edelgard stopped him by her lance. Pobie started to went on her fighting position as Diablo told Alicia to protect all the girls which she will do it.

"What are you doing?! We need to correct this!" Eulerex glared at Edelgard.

"Eulerex! You're acting in your own! Demon Lord-sama's will is the most important!" Edelgard threw him into ten meters away.

"Even Fallens has need to do that for complete resurrection of our Demon Lord! You're the one who is fool!" He disappeared and appeared on behind her and kicked her. She been thrown away too far as he appeared again above her which he gave her a powerful punch that caused her pushed on the ground with a large crater and spit out some salivas.

Diablo looked at Pobie which she nodded. Pobie's armor transformed into a black and red armor which scaly style and Japanese cloth hang on her shoulders, her hair fell down freely with the metal hair dress clip with red metal rose in the middle and middle of her waist has a Yin and Yang symbol belt. She called it the Soar Flight Armor, it has an ability to increase her strength and speed 50x times than her original strength.

"I'm ready! Do it now before he killed Edelgard" she holding tightly her two Samurai swords. Diablo looked and saw Eulerex gripping tightly Edelgard's head that will crash her skull.

"Explosion!" He launched a fire power like a beam as it before hits Eulerex, expected that he will dodged it and threw away the lance Fallen into somewhere as he float up on the air yet it was another trap.

"Nani..." he thought.

"Who dares to attack me by some demon sorcerer!?" He asked.

"You are the one who foolish! How dare you to talked! I am the true Demon Lord, you such a fool for not respecting me!" He smirked yet he thought suddenly.

'He will never know because I'm just a player' he addedly thought.

"Flare Burst!" He attacked again as he hit him but not enough. Eulerex escaped with mad agony.

"How dare you to call yourself a Demon Lord! You such a scum for disrespect the demon Lords, you weak demon sorcerer!" Eulerex launched at him with full force yet Diablo made a spell called Super Mine.

"Super Mine!" Diablo enchanted the spell as exactly trap spell explode when Eulerex stomped his feet on it.

'Gotcha!' Diablo smirked but Eulerex escaped from the explosion and his speed increased up, Diablo surprised on that which in small distance between them, Eulerex casted a spell to kill Diablo instantly.

"Quartz Lance!" He chanted the spell yet Diablo used his Reflection Magic which he got on Enkvaros Mission, by defeating the Demon Lord of Mind, Enkvaros.

The two strong spells explode and dust dispersed, the crystal strike on Eulerex.

"How... that was Reflection Magic.. that unique magic it only have on Demon Lord Enkvaros... how do you..." he asked.

'Its because I am the first one who defeated the Demon Lord Enkvaros in the game' Diablo or Takuma thought.

"You still understand, I am the true Demon Lord" he smirked.

"However.." Eulerex disappeared and roared at where Rem and Krebskulm was.

"I will kill the incomplete to resurrect Demon Lord-sama!" He roared but a black and red blur stopped him as exactly Rem pushed Krebskulm down. It caused him threw above the air with pain.

'Who the hell...' he looked down to saw a purpled hair woman wearing a familiar armor.

'Impossible... that she have that armor!' he thought but another attack came to him.

"Now! Do it!" Pobie shouted at Diablo who his spell was ready to fire.

"Lightning Bullet!" He launched his spell as it directly hit him.

He fell down and wounded caused him hard to move fast.

"Now... do you admit that I am the true Demon Lord?" Diablo asked.

"It's still inconceivable... yet your strength is abnormal for a mortal..." Eulerex looked at Pobie who still on her transformation armor.

"And you... that armor was came from the Demon Lord Zirconia's unique creations... The Infinity Armor... it's been missing for generations since the Lord of Death disappeared and even his creations disappeared too... it's still confusing" he disappeared and flew away. All of them looked at Pobie who transformed back to her normal armor.

"No way... that armor is one of the great creations of Demon Lord Zirconia! The Greatest Demon Lord of all time!" Edelgard widened her eyes on the info that came from Eulerex.

"Zirconia?" Krebskulm still didn't knew who is this demon lord.

"How do you get that armor?" Alicia asked like interrogating her.

"Uhm... family inheritance... it was passed by my parents to me" she calmly said.

"And I didn't know how they get this armor but I only knew was it was a gift from someone who gave to my ancestors" she said. She turned her back and waiting them to finished their talks what will they are going to do on the resurrected and innocent Demon Lord.

"Let's go back to the city" Pobie started to walked away now as they nodded.

 **Timeskip... Scene change..? ﾟﾘﾪ** **? ﾟﾘﾲ**

Ban's mindscape... he saw a group, their faces where blur yet he is familiar on purple haired armored girl and one silver haired man with horns.

Their opponent was big guy yet the person roared at the little girl with long silver hair which was on pony tail...

"Don't!" Ban shouted.

His heart starts to beat rapidly which it hurts his chest uncontrollable made him urge to ran but his zone and surroundings darkened. He only knew that he is falling to the deep which like forever. He stretching his arms and hands where he could grip or hold.

Afterwards... he woke up from his dream as sat up at the same time touched his faces. He opened his eyes which it glows for a second as it change into a red blood scalera eyes and the white part of the eyes became black color for a moment but it went back to its original features even the eyes went back to deep blue violet color. (Just imagine a ghoul eyes from Tokyo Ghoul eyes).

"What is that nightmare? But... I felt real... that girl... somehow it was connected to me how I reacted... yet those two where familiar to me..." he groaned and stood away from his own bed. He was topless and wearing a pajamas, his perfectly 8 pack abs and Adonis body that will make the girls drooled just looking at him, his hair was down freely without his pony tail showing how beautiful he was... plus having a very handsome face. He just looked like a living God based on his appearance.

He went to the window for having a fresh air. He touched the outside air but the Barrier stopped him.

'Damn.. how could I get out of here? Wait... I remember! One of my rewards for defeating Zirconia in the game is his Death Eyes which contains his whole power. Yet where it is and how I could used this...' He went to the mirror as he tried to put his magic power on his eyes, and he closed his eyelids for concentration.

He felt his eyes became warm for moment as he opened. He saw a red blood eyes which looked like scalera eyes or reptilian eyes and the white part of his eyes became black. His eyes came back to his original colors and he blinking confusedly.

"Maybe I need to train this kind of power... I need to have a full control in this Death Eyes" he whispered.

His whole night he trained himself. His body guard, Snow Fire, was smiling that her master was training again.

'Lord-sama, you can do it' she smiled internally.

 **Scene change...? ﾟﾌﾟ**? ﾟﾌﾟ?

Lukia just finished wiping that wooden tables as all the chairs arranged. She went to the bar corner as she saw Dion that he just finished his own.

"Dion-san, I am finished... so could I get my fee for today?" She smirked despite of her innocent face.

"Of course, good job... Actually I am surprised that you can handle a lot of people especially a demanding one" Dion gave her a full bag of money.

"I will do anything just to have an enough money to search my other siblings" She smiled.

"I will pray for you everyday so you could find them earlier" he said.

"Thank you... but I will go now, bye" Lukia Star waved goodbye to her boss as she walking back to her new apartment.

Then a rob or a thief snatched her money bag making her gasped.

"Hey gives it back to me-you!" She called but the thief didn't ran slowly but it gets faster.

"I need to do this! Elemental Wings!" Her back has formed a rainbow wings making the elves surrounded on her gasped.

"Wind wings!" Her wins changed into sky-blue like her hair as she speed up like a super sonic booster as she flew until she grabbed the hood of the thief as she threw on the near wall caused the thief fell unconscious.

"That's makes you right! Don't ever steal from a lady!" She said. Then, the knights elves came to caught up the thief as they handcuffed him and it was a bandit. One of the elite troop came to check if someone is hurt.

"It's Celsior-dono." On of the elf knights said as they saluted.

"So who's the victim?" An blond elite elf who came from the palace of the elves, the Greenwood Castle.

"She is but she was the one who defeated the thief" the Soldier elf male told him. He saw a innocent yet pretty young lady but it's seems she was a Fairy sorcerer. But her appearance intrigue him, somehow he saw her somewhere else.

"So what is your name?" He asked.

"Lukia Star... Goldmine" she shyly said. His eyes widened to here that... she is the missing sister of his Prince's friend or crush, Pobie Kei... Goldmine. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Miss Lukia come with me. We have something to discuss important" Celsior told her making her gulped.

"Okey" she only said.


	13. Chapter 13: Invitation & Awakening

**Third OV**

Lukia was in a inn as Celsior looking at her up and down if she has any signs she was Pobie's missing relative

"Are you really a Goldmine?" Celsior asked.

"Yep... I am" Lukia smiled.

'She is a Fairy-Human sorcerer... if you looked at her... she not even related to miss Pobie, either her appearance are different than hers' he thought.

"So... do you know Pobie Kei Goldmine?" He asked as Lukia shocked and her eyes gleamed in happiness. She immediately stood up and leaned over on table to him.

"How do you know her?!" She grabbed his shoulder.

"Yes.-" he was cut off when Lukia bombarding him so many questions... Questions.

"Really? Where she is? She was okey? Or she was in trouble? Is she eating a healthy foods? Some people sell her as a slave? Or worse? Did she joined a guild? Is she-" she was silent when Celsior shook her from her questioning.

"Lukia! She is alright, safe and sound. You don't have to worried so much, she is strong and alive" he said to her caused her sighed in relief and sat back to her sit.

"So what is a news about my Pob-nee?" She asked.

"Well she joined a guild in a Faltar City and she helped us so much" Celsior smiled.

"Really... Well it is our kind of habits and nature... Onii-kun taught us so many right things" Lukia said.

"So-" Celsior was cut off again when one of the Soldier came up and whispered to him.

"Really, okey let him in" Celsior said to the elite Soldier.

Then, someone came caused the people there gave a respect bow to the person and Lukia mimicked them.

"Don't need to bow" the crown prince of the Greenwood Kingdom, Prince Keera L. Greenwood.

"So you're her little sister" the prince looked at the demi-fairy as she nodded.

"Yes,uhn... your Majesty" she said.

"You don't have to bow, if your my friend's sister, then you're my friend too" he said and Lukia confused.

"Let's talk to the Palace so we could talk about you and your family" he told her and signaled her to followed him.

After, they reached the castle as she became the crown Prince's guest. She had been told that he requested her to be in the palace so when he invited her sister. She gasped in shocked of what he offered.

"But... Prince Keera, do you think it is too much? I become your guest here and you will invited my sister?" She could sensed the prince has a crush on her Pob-nee.

"It was my pleasure because Pobie-chan saved me a lot of times.. you know I was dead last few days but your sister... saved me..." Keera blushed while remembering Pobie's smile.

'Yes... I am right... he like Pob-nee' she could almost squealed.

"Well, Prince Keera... when you will invite Pob-nee?" She asked.

"Maybe next week..or after three days.. my celebration as the crown prince" Keera scratched his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oh" she smiled.

"I heard that you have been troubled in this past week? Is it that true, Prince Keera?" She asked and he nodded.

"I am such a scumbag prince who wanted his greediness been satisfied but your sister... changed me like in a blink by her gratitude and appreciation with her... trust that I can change... which I am now" he blushed again.

"But Prince Keera, I will refused to take that offer because I have already an apartment to stay and a job to work for tomorrow but thank you for inviting me here" Lukia thanked to him.

"Oh.. okey I understand" Keera could only said.

"And don't worry, I will give you an invitation when I gave her the request... so you could meet your sister" Keera assured that.

She nodded and left with some elves troops to guided her on the front gates. She looked up to the sky with a small smile.

'Thank God... I will find my Pob-nee atlas' she thought.

 **Timeskip... Scene change..? ﾟﾎﾆ** **? ﾟﾃﾏ**

In the morning, Diablo discovered last night that Klem has an infinite magic power being a Demon Lord and it helped him to regain his MP, he decided to repair his sycthe with Shera as Alicia offered to take them in a café. Then, the Mage's Association came to talked on Pobie caused her confused while they were in a café.

"Huh? A Mage's Association has something to do with me?" Pobie pointed her, even Diablo, Rem, Shera yet except one who innocently that she didn't what happening.

"Yes, a mission came from the Imperial troops' request, they needed you to search a Blackberry Stone in the Monster's Dark forest near at the city" Celestine said and she gave the mission paper on Pobie's hand.

"It seems surprising that someone in Imperial needed my help... yet suspicious actually" Pobie eyed the scroll caused someone back cringed.

"Well, it came from the Imperial Troops' then... I will take it, don't worry this afternoon I will give it back to you" She grinned at the Barrier Holder which it's Celestine Baudelaire who nodded.

On the back looking at Pobie leaving, a suspicious smirked came from Alicia's lips.

'One down... two to go then my plans will be successful' she thought as she spoke.

"Diablo-san, Shera-sama, both of you should go now, this day has so many will repair the weapons, you should hurry, don't worry I will take care of them" Alicia smiled and exactly Pobie left to the forest.

"Okey" Diablo said.

 **Timeskip...? ﾟﾘﾱ** **? ﾟﾘﾱ** **? ﾟﾘﾈ** **? ﾟﾘﾈ**

Rem and Klem was with Alicia as she bringing them in such a small alley in one of the streets in the Faltar City.

'Where is she going to take us?' Rem starting to suspicion on Alicia while Klem was excited where the Imperial Knight going to take them.

"Alicia! Wait! Stop!" She pulled her wrist from Alicia's hold made them stopped in a dark alley.

"What are you planning, Alicia?" Rem asked and she knew that the Imperial knight has a plan on them.

"So... you knew... well I have no choice to reveal myself" Alicia smirked evilly and her face expressed a deviousness.

"Huh? Reveal yourself?" Rem asked and she held Klem's hand.

"Well... I have a plan to resurrect the true Demon Lord Krebskulm... then I told there's a Demon Lord's worshipper in your group" she smirked while crossing her arms under her huge chest. Rem's eyes widened in horror and shock of her realization...

"No way... you're the demon lord's worshipper that they have been hunting and... you're the one who deceived Galluk on that time!" She said and Alicia only smirked.

"What if I am? All I want is to clean the world to make a new beautiful world without dirty mortals like you are, no sins will make the world dirty" She sly smiled.

"How dare you..." Rem glared at her and Klem noticed it.

"So... Demon Lord Krebskulm-sama... please cleanse the world for the new future" she kneeled in one knee.

"Do you really want to burn into ash?!" Klem glared at her.

"Yes! If this the only thing to wake you, my lord. I am willing to offers myself to be first victim for your power" she purred crazily.

"You are out of your mind!" Klem took a back steps and she couldn't believed Alicia will be like this.

"Well, then... what will happened..." she smirked and exactly Saddler, the Paladin from Orthodox Church, came with his soldiers.

"This is the two you said whose worshippers of the Demon Lord" Saddler asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, I found out that they trying to reborn the Demon Lord at my back" Alicia said and Saddler hummed. He signaled on the soldiers to take them.

"No! That is not true!" Rem struggling from their holds but someone knocked her out conscious.

"Rem!-" Klem is going to attacked them but someone knocked out her consciousness.

Saddler took the two as he ordered Alicia who bowed and thanking him for taking those worshippers. He left her and she watched him far away.

She turned around and she smirked deviously and evilly.

"The plan is starting now" she whispered.

 **Time skip.. Scene change...? ﾟﾑ** **? ﾟﾑ** **? ﾟﾘﾱ** **? ﾟﾘﾱ**

Pobie has been walking for hours to searched the Black berry stone in this Monster Forest. She killed many monsters inside of the forest as she starting to be bored.

"AARGH! This is soooooooooooo booooring" she grunted and she slumped on the grass floor. She took out the mission paper and she read it again.. somehow something is wrong about this mission.

'I almost went in all places in this deadly forest but still I can't find that stone...' she sighed.

It's now getting evening and the sun is going set down for the night. She wondering if there's a real Blackberry Stone in this Forest or someone tricked her.

'Maybe I should call Lucus, so he could verify this mission' she thought and she stood up. She concentrated her mind and magic to summon her powerful summon.

"Lucus!" She called and a blinding light came infront of her and expectedly, a familiar robotic summon appeared.

"Lucus! Hi again" she waved.

"Hello too Pobie-sama" he bowed.

"I need your help.. I think this mission is fake" she showed it to him and his screen glasses scanned the paper like a machine.

"This is a fake mission, Pobie-sama, someone tricked you" he said.

"I knew it! Could you do something so I can know who is that person who wanted to be my victim of prey?" She asked but with a hint of anger and Lucus thought sometimes his master is scarry when she was glaring.

"In my check scanning ability, It is... the Imperial Knight named Alicia Cristela" he said and he gasped that Pobie ripped the paper into pieces.

"Dammit! In first, I knew something wrong with her in the first place! Klem-chan and Rem is in danger!" She transformed into her Soaring Flight Armor.

"Lucus, come with me. We need to save my friends out there" she said as he nodded.

They running through to the town as they saw purple magic circle came up which near at the Faltar City.

"Dammit! I am too late! Super sonic speed!" She gritted her teeth and speed up which Lucus on behind, he speed up too so he could have followed her.

 **Scene change**...? ﾟﾘﾱ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾒﾀ? ﾟﾏﾃ

Klem's magenta eyes widened in horror and anger when Saddler stabbed Rem many times by the swords. Her mind filled with anger and revenge. She saw her been stabbed many times because she is protecting her.

"This is what will happened if someone help a Fallen and one of the worshippers" he smirked. He didn't notice an angry glare coming from the girl fallen who is the Demon Lord Krebskulm.

Her body shook violently as she screamed with agony anger as the light blinded her body and their eyes. Her body grown into a real demon lord.

A fully body armored monster, her eyes were fill colored crystal red blood Ruby, her bust became bigger too, on her back grown a wings of a Fairy, she has a sharp claws. The true Demon Lord's wrath awakened.

Saddler became angry mixed with fright however his pride swallowed his mind.

"How dare you to come here in human grounds! You brought yourself infront of your self! I will show you the power of God, the God I am!" His eyes glowed in golden but the awakened Demon Lord countered his attacks by her own power. Saddler gripped his head from the ache on his eyes when Krebskulm destroyed his eyes.

"It can't be!... how... it is I am not a God..." he whispered then only he saw was a death beam caused his life ended.

Then, an explosion sounds filled the ears of the villagers of the Faltar City. Diablo heard it as he dashed forward very fast where the sounds came from.

Pobie widened her eyes what she heard. Her blue eyes widened and she gritted her own teeth.

"We need to get fastest before we become late" she already saw the gate of Ulug gate.

"Hai, Pobie-sama" Lucus nodded.


End file.
